Kim Possible:  Dynasties
by LJ58
Summary: Sequel to Legacies. The enemies of the Coalition are not finished yet. And Kim and Shego fight to survive even as a new menace rises to threaten Earth, and the entire Coalition.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am only writing a nonprofit story for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dynasties**

**By LJ58**

**I**

"The rumors are true," the grim, gray slab of walking stone asked.

The glittering, more silicate blob of animate crystal managed a faint nod. "I saw the creature myself. I saw what she could do. What her Maker-cursed spawn could do. What her infernal, thrice-damned verminous _primates_ could do."

"Enough! The point is, my uneasy comrades, is that what we have all feared may have come to pass in spite of all we could do," the writhing mass of tentacles around a quadrupedal body rasped. "The Great Dragon-bitch has finally spawned a potential _heir_. Solutions?"

The Elsarqian withdrew from the loud, boisterous arguing as the representatives from over thirty of the nonaligned worlds all shouted, and made foolish suggestions even they deemed witless.

"Listen, you morons," the still regenerating S'S'Vevkani assassin shouted, his body still not even a quarter of the way restored since that glowing bitch had let them do something to him that interfered with his usual efficient crystalline replicators. "Listen to me!"

The mostly shrill shriek finally stopped most of the arguing.

All eyes turned to him as the Elsarqian, still outraged at his brethren's incarceration in a fish blow for the Great Dragon-bitch's amusement. A bowl she would not relinquish despite the fact that loathsome reptile knew their kind were a communal species. Or perhaps, because of it.

"I don't doubt the dragon-spawn is tough. No doubt of it. Look at me if you doubt," he demanded. "But….she's an idiot. As dim as most Lorwardians!"

"Warwuff does not like your insults, little gemstone," a green giant snarled down at him with bunched fists. "Perhaps Warwuff will crush you to powder, and use you to adorn his battle-mate's _tovichiis_!"

"My point," the silicate being cut in, glaring as potently as a faceless rock could, "Is that the Lady's companion is the brains behind her success. Take her, and you take her effectiveness from her. She'll be easily crushed."

"She had a veritable host of companions," the Elsarquian made a sniffling sound. "Which did you mean?"

"The red-haired bitch that helped shatter me, of course," the S'S'Vevkani shrieked. "Were it not for her sonic technology, even that accursed dragon-spawned ape she hurled at me would not have shattered my body so easily!"

A vaguely humanoid amphibian gave a hissing sigh, and growled, "It was the flame-hair that devised the cruel trap that sent our fellow huntsmen to their deaths. By the time we learned of her vile deceit, our brothers were lost, their poqu-hounds sacrificed to the dragon-spawn."

All eyes went to the lone Pylsian survivor who had said little until then.

"Even the U'Utaaquan never had a chance," the Lorwardian finally murmured. "And you all know that Lorwardia's best and greatest were already defeated by those…..primates even before the dragon-spawn ascended."

"Which brings us to the core of this matter," the gray stone slab grated, turning to the Elsarqian. "Was that seedling not to have been long-since destroyed? Was it not terminated by _your_ agents, squid? Yet not only is there a dragon-spawn on the Mkandii word that half the cosmos now knows is fated to change the galaxies if the prophecy is true, there are three dragon-spawned _warriors_ siding her. _Three_!"

"There is a fallen dragon-spawn there, too," the Elsarqian admitted. "The last kwaa-quu is also in the green dragon's court."

Someone cursed. Fluently.

"So the M'kandii world is championed by two dragon-spawn, and a veritable host of warriors? I thought you squids claimed these soft-bellied monkeys were weak? Helpless? Easy prey," a bipedal feline almost eight foot in height snarled.

"Take the flame-hair, and you will have the dragoness by her veekarhs," the Pylsian hissed. "Just as I said."

"Warwuff recalls the last reports from Warhok. When the flame-hair was taken by the late Warkok, the dragoness and her champions all flocked to her side. She must be more than is seen."

"I have heard some call her a princess. She must be heir to some great house," another suggested. "A woman of power and import."

"Then it is agreed," the gray stone drawled, slapping a massive hand down, making the S'S'Vevkani bounce on the table where he rested, not yet whole enough to stand on his rudimentary limbs. "We shall take the red-hair, and force the M'Kandii dragoness to her knees."

"Before we crush the prophecy in our gauntlets," Warwuff growled, clenching both fists, "Allowing the Great Blue to finally rise..…"

"Enough with the Great Blue," someone moaned.

"Indeed," the Elsaqian said in what seemed a less than pleasant hiss.

The gathering fell silent before someone finally asked, "How?"

"How what?"

"How do we take the dragon's princess-companion?"

The arguing began anew.

**KP**

Kim walked into the office that had been added to their refurbished suite in the luxury hotel across from the U.N. building where 'Lady Shego' now did much of her business with the visiting dignitaries and envoys that might insist on a personal visit with the Great Lady's daughter.

There were, not surprisingly, quite a few.

Just as there were almost as many human representatives from governments and corporations from all over the world wanting Shego to favor them when the intergalactic merchants came calling.

All of them with their own ideas. Their own schemes. Their own favors. Including Jack Hench, unlikely as it seemed. Or perhaps not.

She paused in the door, seeing Shego banging her head on the desk in front of her, hands clenched as her arms were spread across the surface, having shoved mounds of paperwork across the desk and to the floor.

"That bad?"

Shego looked up at her, looking genuinely miserable.

"I'm starting to wish we stayed with the Great Lady, and screw all this," she grumbled.

"That bad," she echoed, but it wasn't a question as she came over, hugged the green-skinned woman from behind, and kissed her cheek.

"Remind me to never, ever, under any circumstances to agree to see an Andoriian mining guild representative again in this century," she sputtered.

"You mean the A'Ador'n?"

"That's what I said," Shego growled, though she leaned back into Kim's strong fingers as she massaged her neck and shoulders.

"I think you need another vacation."

"Promise?"

"Gyrzza could manage for a while again. She has done quite well so far. Even Dr. Director seems to be managing under her tutelage. And Ron and his new team pretty much has the usual threats held at bay."

Shego sighed, then looked over her shoulder at her.

"You ever miss that? Running around saving the day, I mean?"

"I have everything I need right here," Kim assured her, leaning down to hug her.

"You're kidding? You actually like…..?"

"_Here_," Kim said, pointedly hugging her again.

"Oooooooooh," Shego murmured, and smiled. "You know, Kim…. A vacation does sound nice. Seven months of smooth-talking shysters is…"

"Lady Shego, Sigseetz appeared just then, holding a tray covered with a silver dome. "I have brought your midday meal as you requested."

"And then there's _him_," Shego grumbled as the D'qlomite came over to put the tray down, pulling the cover off with a flourish.

"Siggy, it smells wonderful," Kim assured him, eyeing the unrecognizable mass of steaming tubers.

"What is it now," Shego demanded.

"As Lady Shego might recall," the insectoid chittered happily. "The delegates from…" Whatever he said was lost even in translation, but he went on, adding, "So I requested some of their viper-root, which as you know, is quite a delicacy. Please, enjoy your meal."

"I'm sure we will," Kim told him. "We'd like some privacy now, please, Siggy."

"Sigseetz understands. Meals are intimate times for my Lady, and her…."

"Go," Shego thundered, and pounded a fist on the desk.

"Sigseetz goes," he assured her, not quite jumping and running as he would have at the start when they first met.

"He's getting braver," Kim chuckled.

"He's getting annoying. That overgrown lizard gave him to me on purpose. I'm sure of it."

"He has helped us as much as Gyrzza has, and you have to admit, his own story is kind of sad, too."

Shego's expression was not that sympathetic.

"He probably annoyed his queen, too. That's why they really booted him."

Kim sighed. "Definitely need a vacation. Island?"

"Are you kidding? Last time we went there, half the freaking galaxy showed up uninvited. It's like they're just waiting for me to make a move so they could follow me without security stopping them."

"I did warn you to let Wade reschedule your appointments before we left," Kim teased.

Shego only grumbled more.

"Some days, I really miss Dr. D."

"You are kidding now," Kim asked, her tone hurt.

"No. No, not like you think, Princess," she sighed, and lifted a hand to the hand that had stilled on her shoulder. "Things were just…..simpler then."

"Don't I know it. Most ridiculous plan ever? Cue the fight. We had fun, didn't we?"

"Yeah," Shego sighed. "Fun. I miss that."

"Me, too. Definitely vacation. Hey, I have an idea. Let's get Wade to reschedule everything with Gyrzza, and take an extended vacation to Toivvaku."

"Isn't that the jungle planet your folks visited last month?"

"Yep," Kim grinned. "I've heard the people that tried their tourist package are really raving over the amenities. The folks sure loved it. It'd be fun. And if we aren't here to be found…"

"They couldn't find us," Shego grinned.

"No shysters," Kim smiled.

"No union reps."

"No nothing."

"Can we leave Siggy," Shego sighed, eyeing the tray that looked like it was filled with steaming worms.

"You are kidding? Besides….. He's a great cook," Kim told her, and reached out, lifted one of the 'worms,' and sucked it down. "Say, that _is_ good."

Shego paled, and fled for the restroom.

"Lightweight," Kim teased her, knowing it wasn't the dish. It was likely the reminder that Siggy had tried to serve her real worms, still living, in a very spicy sauce a few nights ago.

**KP**

"Ron, we have an unauthorized flight coming in from the fourth quadrant."

"A non-allied ship," he realized as Bonnie turned from the communications panel that was now linked with the augmented and technologically enhanced satellite system that now ringed the entire solar system thanks to Wade, and some of their more generous guests who were eager to show their favor for the new Lady of M'Kandii, as Shego was now called.

"Definitely. It's cloaked, but the sensors still picked it up inbound from ion-flow exhaust."

"I take it Wade has it identified?"

"No. Not yet. Ion-flow is indicative of technology shared by at least nineteen major civilizations," she told him. "Five of them troublemakers. We won't know who it is until they show their ship, or themselves."

"Where are they headed."

"New York, of course."

"Another assassin? Don't these guys learn," Ron frowned.

"You could say that about half the nut jobs on this planet," Bonnie told him. "Do we call in the tweebs?"

Ron eyed his watch.

"They'll still be in school. Maybe we won't need them. Put Team Go on alert, though. Just in case."

"You do recall Wego went with Kim and Shego. Lady Gyrzza insisted they take them at the least to watch their backs if they were leaving Earth for any amount of time."

"I'll bet she liked that."

"Actually….. Oh. Right. Although, I think Kim argued the most. I don't think she liked it when Dr. Director insisted she forego missions to stay with Shego at all times."

"Oh, I know she didn't like it," Ron chuckled as they headed for New York even though they had technically been off-duty, and on their way home from putting a crimp in Professor Dementor's latest schemes. "She was looking forward to facing down some of the usual baddies for a change."

He actually thought enhancing his giant Dachshund's with alien genes from some unidentifiable predator would make him unstoppable.

"We do meet the strangest people," Bonnie agreed as Ron put in their new course.

"Don't I know it. You should have been around for Monkey-Fist."

"Not going to ask," the brunette told him bluntly as she shook her head at that one.

"Smart girl. Call Hego and be sure he's on standby. Just in case. Then tell Wade to give us an intercept course for the inbound ship. Whatever it is, we'll teach them Earth isn't their private preserve any longer, and still get home in time for our date," he assured her.

"That'd be a nice change," Bonnie smiled at him through he didn't see it as he was focused on the flight controls before him.

"Piece of cake," he assured her with a grin he flashed over his shoulder.

**KP**

"Remind me why we brought them again," Shego growled, getting dangerously close to losing her temper as the Wegos instructed Sigseetz on the fine art of cheating at Poker. Loud cheating.

"Because it was the only way we could get off the planet without Betty or Gyrzza sending a squadron of Marines with us," Kim suggested.

"Platoon. Squadrons are aircraft."

"Whatever," Kim waved dismissively. "Just be glad Gyrzza got us on this very nice, very private ship that smuggled us off the planet before anyone knew we were leaving. With luck, no one will know where we've gone until we're already back."

Shego sighed, and leaned back in her seat, trying very hard to ignore the arguing behind them. "I just really wanted some alone time for a change."

"Don't worry. Once we get there, we'll put the boys on guard duty, and have no one to talk to except room service, and ourselves," Kim assured her.

"Promise," Shego asked archly. "Because, I'll be honest, I'm real close to stuffing someone in an airlock. An open one," she muttered as one of the boys howled their victory over the others even as complaints began anew.

"Lady Shego," the pudgy, multi-limbed creature that called itself Squetch for convenience's sake addressed her a few minutes later as he left the cockpit. "My pilot tells me we are approaching Toivvaku, and should be landing in thirty standard ticks."

Shego smiled.

"Thank you, Squetch," Kim replied for her. "You've made Lady Shego very happy, and I can assure you, she will not forget your kindness, or your hospitality."

"We of the Coalition are ever happy to serve the Great Lady, or her kindred," the pudgy sentient still managed to affect a very graceful bobbing bow in spite of his bulk. "Shall I send Xarxa to serve you refreshments? Unfortunately, the pilot anticipates a slight holdover as we are arriving incognito, as your species says."

"That's fine," Shego waved him off. "We can wait," she informed him, still made a little uneasy by the Jaadhi, as the four foot, vaguely rabbit-like flight attendant called Xarxa tended to gush over her.

"Still not used to your new importance," Kim grinned.

"Well, I think you are too used to it," she grumbled as Squetch waddled toward the cockpit again. Honored beyond measure, the friendly sentient did not feel he had the right to occupy the luxury cabin of his own ship while Lady Shego was present.

"Well, I am used to the accolades I used to get from being a hero. You learn to ignore most of it, and just go your own way. I thought you would have figured that out from your own hero days."

"Not even close, Kimberly," she grumbled.

Kim could tell her mood by the fact she used her name, too.

"Not even a little?"

"Are you kidding? Back in Team Go's heyday, Hego was the…"

"That didn't seem right," Kim frowned as the entire ship suddenly shook violently.

"You think," Shego complained as she started to get up as Kim jumped up to head for the cockpit herself even as the ship rocked again.

Just before the overhead emergency sign flashed in a universal display, and a bright burst of light near the stern preceded the crazy spin of the entire cabin as one of the Wegos shouted, "We're going down!"

_To Be Continued….._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am only writing a nonprofit story for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dynasties**

**By LJ58**

**II**

"We have trouble," Ron said, walking into the office where Dr. Director sat with Gyrzza, who still favored standing to sitting even when relaxing.

"I knew it," Betty Director growled. "What happened? What did they do?"

"They….? You mean KP and Shego? No, ma'am. This just came from a…..double-agent that notified us that the anti-Coalition forces were going to try to attack them. I had Wade transmit a message to warn them, but….. He couldn't get through."

"When you say he couldn't get through," Betty began.

"She's not answering her Kimmunicator, which might be limited by the distance. Or it might be them. We can't seem to reach the planetary authorities either. Wade suspects intentional jamming."

"Who was this agent," Gyrzza asked him as she absorbed his words, her silver brows beetling more with every sentence.

"No name. He said to tell you that his face may turn, but his heart was true," Ron told her. "Not that he had a face," he added with a frown of his own. "Kind of a weird, furry…..octopus….thingy. That's all he said, aside from the warning."

"Neither shall I name our ally, as it might endanger him if we missed a spying device," Gyrzza nodded. "But the phrase is known to me. Only agents of the Great Lady would speak it."

"Suppose someone got it out of them," Betty asked somberly.

"Not one of the Great Lady's agents," the silver dragoness replied with a shake of her head. "To the last, they would slay themselves before betraying her. Or her grand vision of unity."

"Only it seems there are still a lot of…..people that don't care for unity," Ron remarked.

"Look upon your own ilk, primate," Gyrzza quipped. "You could yet join and live peaceful, and prosperous lives, and yet your fragmented global zones still war and argue over who gets the greatest share when there is now enough for all."

"She has a point," Betty told him. "Is Wade working on something?"

"He asked me to relay the message to Lady Gyrzza here even before we intercepted the….octo-guy. He's on his way back now, but promised to try to send any additional messages if something critical came up."

Dr. Director frowned as she looked up at Gyrzza.

"What do you think? Do we need to worry?"

"Worry? About whom?"

"Kimberly and Shego," she sputtered.

"Oh. Your Lady Shego will be fine. Of course, do they actually manage to damage her companion, I fear we may lose a planet or two before she is finished. New seedlings can be…..precipitous in their reactions."

Ron and Betty shared a grim expression, both of knowing how Shego could be at the best of times. Then again, Kimberly was playing on a whole new level herself of late.

"Tell Wade to keep trying to contact them. Meanwhile, try to find someone that has a ship that can get someone out there to investigate…"

"I would advise against it."

"You would," Ron asked the dragoness. "Why?"

"Two reasons. If they are jamming deep-space communications, it's because they already have a sizeable presence in the region, and they'll be waiting for anyone that shows up."

"But doesn't that mean we should send help," Dr. Director demanded.

Gyrzza snorted.

"That entails with my earlier statement. You do not wish to be there when Lady Shego chooses to face these fools. I have seen her at play. She has yet to demonstrate her full power. If and when she does, her enemies will not stand a chance. Nor will anyone else in the immediate vicinity."

Ron and Betty both scowled over that one.

"And Kimberly," Betty asked.

"Need you ask? Lady Shego will protect her first and foremost. She has a most curious devotion to that lowly creature. I am not altogether sure why. Still, she was elevated by her Blood Communion before we departed the Great Lady's presence, so it is more than likely she will be fine. Yes, I would not worry. Unless you value the lives of your enemies."

"Not especially," Ron growled.

"Then there is nothing to worry about. What _should_ concern us is how anyone knew of their departure, or destination in time to arrange such treachery," she pointed out reasonably. "Did the Great Lady's agent speak of that?"

"Only that someone on the planet was working both sides. Someone….close to us," Ron said, eyeing Betty.

"After Councilman Smythe's imposter, we have to consider another chameleon," Betty swore. "Damn. Tell Wade we need better detection and security _here_. Now. Meanwhile, I'll vet my own team again, and get them to manage personal security for now until we can clear the rest again."

"Who can you trust?"

"Need you ask," Betty ask. "There is, after all, only one Will Du. If he had been replaced, we would have known almost instantly."

"True," Ron sighed. "No one can imitate that…"

Ron fell silent Betty Director's brow rose over her good eye.

"_Professional_," Ron quipped forcefully.

"Indeed," the older woman drawled. "You might want to recheck Rockwaller, too. She is in touch with a lot of highly classified data."

"I, uh, can personally vouch for her," he blushed. "She hasn't left my side in the past few weeks."

"I see."

"Not going to ask about me," he asked curtly now, not liking her tone.

"Even I know that if someone tried to replace you, we'd still be cleaning them up," Betty remarked blandly. "I don't suppose you could call some of your ninja friends….."

"I've a better idea. I'll call the Tweebs. They can help Wade work all the faster."

"We'd like prisoners if we find someone. Living prisoners," Betty pointed out.

"I'll stress that," he nodded, and turned for the door.

He paused, eyeing Gyrzza.

"You truly think they'll be all right?"

Gyrzza snorted again.

"You do not yet comprehend the might that a daughter of the Great Lady manifests if you repeat such a query."

"He and Kimberly are longtime….associates," Betty told her as the monkey-master departed still looking uncertain. "He still worries over her even though he has, by necessity, let her go."

"You are a curious species, Dr. Director," Gyrzza remarked as she studied her. "That you yet survive despite you curiously dichotomous natures is a true miracle in itself. Still, had my own species been as wise as they were willful, they would still be here."

"We've had our own close calls," Betty admitted. "Fortunately, people like Kimberly and Ronald have helped keep us from that brink."

"And Lady Shego?"

Betty said nothing for a moment.

"That one," she finally remarked, "Continues to surprise every time I think I have her figured out."

"Such is the nature of a daughter of the Great Lady."

Betty found she had little to add to that.

**KP**

Shego groaned as she rolled over, pushed a Wego off her, and looked around the ruin of the cabin she still occupied.

"Kim? Princess?"

She heard a faint moan, and noted her other brother pushing a few shattered seats aside to stagger to his feet.

"Someone get the number of that truck," the young teen groaned.

"Wasn't a truck," Shego grimaced, staring out at the dimly lit green sky beyond the tears in the fuselage. "Someone shot us down."

"Where's Siggy," her brother frowned, looking up from checking on his still unconscious twin.

"Sigseetz is here," the insectoid chirped from outside the ship. "Making unnerving discoveries, and fearing for all our lives."

"So, business as usual," Shego grumbled, and staggered forward, shoving broken seats, and warped panels aside as she sought that troublesome redhead that had her heart clenching in her chest just then. "Is Kimmie with you?"

"Lady Shego's companion is not without. She must still be inside," the d'qlomite suggested.

Shego started digging into the crumpled ruin of the wreckage before them, trying to pull back enough to see what might, or might not be under it.

"What if you…..got big," the conscious Wego suggested, amplifying his strength to help her.

"I could crush her in this mess if I grew too large in here," she said, her eyes darkening with worry even as she started tearing into the rubble as they realized it was pretty obvious that the ship had landed vertically on its nose, and the last time they had seen Kim, she had been standing by the cockpit door.

"I'm sure she's…"

A small fist suddenly smashed up through the rubble even as they dug into it, and then a warped door torn from the cockpit was shoved back, and Kim rose out of a small, circular hole beneath the warped and crushed superstructure around them.

"Shego," she said grimly, and climbed up before she turned, and stretched a hand back down into the small hole. "How are the boys?"

"Fine. I was worried about you," she said, her voice shaky with relief as the redhead pulled the little Jaadhi out of the space where she had been. The furry serving girl who had been Squetch's attendant all but flung herself at Shego's feet.

"Thank you, Lady Shego! Thank you!"

"Huh?"

"She feels you shared your power with me to allow us to be saved," Kim told her, reaching back into the space to pull out a battered, lanky lupine like the captain they had known from the Ty'n'qure. The pilot was dazed, battered, but still alive.

"What about the other guys? The co-pilot, and….."

"Squetch is dead," she grimaced. "I just managed to get my force field up around Xarxa and the pilot before we hit. It didn't reach him or the co-pilot," she added grimly.

"Great. I don't suppose you got a distress call off," she asked the shaken lupine who was the pilot.

"My apologies, Lady Shego," the big anthropoid grumbled. "I was trying to save us, not radio for help that might not reach us."

"Wonderful. Any idea who fired on us?"

"Yes. They were Lorwardians."

"Great. Those guys."

"And Pylsans."

"The lizard guys," Kim sighed as Shego frowned.

"Right. From the U.N. attack," she recalled.

Kim nodded as she dusted off her torn top, and grimaced at the silk that was not going to last.

"So, how far did we crash from the resort," Shego asked.

"Farther than you wish to know," the pilot now grimaced. "We did not reach Toivvaku. We would have exploded under their onslaught long before reaching the planet had I not diverted our course."

"So we are…..where," Shego asked.

"On Toivva III, one of the sanctuary moons that orbit's the planet."

"Oh, well, that isn't bad, then. We can just…."

"Shego," Kim sighed, glancing to Xarxa as the little female gave a squeal of fright. "It's sanctuary as in _animal preserve_. All the dangerous predators from Toivvaku were relocated here so the tourists could enjoy their stay in safety. I, ah, read the brochures."

Shego's expression was eloquent.

"Tell me there's a zookeeper?"

The pilot frowned at her, looking to Kim.

"Is there any place on the moon where we might seek aid? Safety?"

The pilot held up his bloody forearm, tapped a square on his guantlet, and a virtual display of the topography around them shimmered into view.

"We are here," he said, and indicated a small valley.

He moved a clawed digit over the display, making it shimmer as he zoomed out, and indicated a place halfway across the small globe.

"There is a monitoring station here. There should be a communications panel there that should reach the planet."

"So, I just fly over, and…"

"We're grounded, Shego," Kim told her quietly.

"What? Says who?"

"Did I, or did I not hear you telling Squetch you were being jammed before we went down," Kim asked him.

"True. I fear we might not have been heard even if I were able to get a message away."

"Added to that, the people that shot us down are likely still out there, watching. You try to fly up over the jungle, and you'll point them right at us."

"We can handle them," Shego sputtered.

"_We_ can. Depending on the numbers. They can't," she said, nodding at the injured, and her brothers. "They swarm us now, and we stand to lose more lives."

Xarxa whimpered all the more.

The pilot simply stared.

"What do you suggest?"

"We hoof it."

"Through a jungle you just said was filled with alien predators," Shego grumbled.

"One, it's a move those guys out there won't expect. Two, it'll keep us hidden from them. Well, for the most part. And we can stay together, and protect those that need it. We already lost two lives, Shego. I don't want to lose any more. Not if I can help it."

Shego sighed, and looked down at the whimpering little ball of fur.

"What do you think, captain," she asked the lupine.

"I am yours to command, Lady Shego. I shall follow whatever direction you dictate."

"Right. Okay, Princess. We'll try this your way," she muttered.

"Well, if I'm right, they'll expect you to fly out," Kim told her as they moved to leave the ruined ship. "They might even have something waiting that might hurt you. I'd rather not risk that," she told Shego, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, let's get our baggage," the woman currently wearing a green, silk dress finally muttered. "If we're going to face anything serious, I'd rather be ready for it. Not wearing a damn skirt and heels."

"I don't know," Kim grinned, eyeing her legs.

"Focus, Princess," she scowled. "Honestly, I can't take you anywhere."

"Sure you can," she grinned, and had Wego get the others out and she joined Shego and the captain in scavenging their bags, and any available provisions.

Shego just scowled.

"Hey, Shego," Kim asked, both of them staying inside after the captain stepped outside with the food and water scavenged from the galley while they changed into their 'work clothes.'

"What now," she muttered as she pulled on her distinctive green and black catsuit.

"Having fun yet," the redhead asked with a merry twinkle in her green eyes.

"You're warped, Possible," Shego grumbled, eyeing her coolly. "I swear, you are seriously warped."

Kim only laughed.

**KP**

"I have not seen her," Warwuff grumbled as they eyed the others from their unofficial alliance gathered on board the bridge of his proud flagship. "You said the dragoness would fly out, and seek aid. You said she would leave the others," he all but accused the Elsarqian.

"She should have," the squid sputtered in a hissing voice. "Her companion must have advised her against departure."

Warwuff scowled all the more.

"If she even survived. Your tactics prove more and more unsound." He turned to another of the Lorwardians with him, and snarled, "Send the Pylsian hunters to flush the survivors out."

"That's not a good idea," the Elsarqian told him.

"Why not?"

"The moon hosts a sizeable population of Wap'pe."

"Good," the Lorwardian smirked. "If the Pylsian do not find them, they'll stir those scavenging pests, and put paid to the primates."

"Recall we need the princess _alive_ to manage the dragoness. And a few Wap'pe are not going to do anything but anger _that_ one."

"Then best your hunters find them swiftly," Warwuff shouted, banging a huge fist on the arm of his command chair. "I am sick of tiptoeing about playing these games of yours! We should have struck hard and fast while we had the chance! As we will do now!"

The Elsarqian grimaced as it 'eyed' the others around it, and radiated its own uncertainties. First they had heavily damaged a Chancellor Ship. Not the smartest idea in this, or any galaxy. The squid had wanted to wait when he realized what kind of ship was transporting them. Warwuff refused. Then he had hoped simply to force the craft down, flush the dragoness, and take the princess while the seedling flew off to seek aid. It was a perfect stratagem.

Only the dragoness didn't appear. The ham-fisted Lorwardian had heavily damaged the ship, and for they knew, the dragoness might have been the only one to survive. Until they knew for certain, though, they didn't dare leave. The moment the fleet broke formation, the jamming band would fade, and every eye in the galaxy would turn their way. They needed the dragoness in their hands by then, or even their own might wouldn't be enough to hold back what would rise against them.

Especially if the Great Lady herself was roused by this act of defiance.

The Elsarqian actually shuddered at that thought.

The Lorwardian, as was typical for his kind, didn't seem to have a clue. Or a thought beyond his next battle.

Witless creature. Little wonder they were floundering as they waited for their legendary 'Great Blue' to save their race. Frankly, any species that relied on ancient mythology to guide them had to be deserving of extinction. Not that anyone would ever tell that to a Lorwardian's face. Not if they wished to keep their own appendages in place.

"Fine," the squid finally hissed. "But tell the huntsman to take heavy arms, and use their hounds. Have them notify us the moment they find the princess."

"If they cannot use comm-devices," a lankly feline snorted. "Neither can we? Jamming zone. Recall?"

"They can send light-flares," the Elsarqian sniffed at the witless cat.

Damn, mammals were such fools.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am only writing a nonprofit story for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dynasties**

**By LJ58**

**III**

He sat staring at the wall, waiting.

He was currently unable to do much more. When they found out he was tearing into the electronics in his cell, they dragged him out, strapped him into a straitjacket, and put him in another cell that was little more than a padded cell.

They didn't even let him out to eat. It was beyond humiliating for a genius of his caliber. Frankly, he'd complain, if he could find someone to listen.

When he tried, though, they just filled him up with more of their mind-numbing drugs. As if he were a mere madman that they had to control.

Even as he glared at the door just visible around the padded seams of the walls, he felt an itching on the back of his neck. He really wanted to scratch, but it was yet another indignity he was forced to endure as he was held in the cell meant for common lunatics. Even as really, _really_ he wished he could scratch, he felt a familiar stretching, and a long, thin tendril curled around his shoulder even as the itching ebbed.

He smiled a superior smirk as he realized that the doctors must have forgotten to give him the pollinator suppressant they had been feeding him all this time.

Not that he minded.

_Much_, he amended as those annoyingly cheerful and colorful pedals abruptly bloomed around his throat.

"Free me," he growled, and the tendril dove behind his back, stretching and thickening as the sound of heavy canvas shredding filled his ears even as his arms came free.

"Let them try to stop me now," he grinned, and stepped forward as he shed the ruined straitjacket like unwanted skin.

He promptly fell forward, landing on his face as he realized his loose pajama bottoms, once secured to his bondage jacket, no longer had anything to hold them up. Which meant they fell down, pooling around his ankles even as he tried to walk, and dropped him on his face.

"Now I know how the buffoon must have felt," he grumbled irritably, tying the loose ends together since they didn't even trust him to have a simple cord or belt to tie his pants.

Then he stiffened his back, eyed the door, and declared, "Let them try to stop me now," in a far more confidant tone.

This time, he remained on his feet, and used his vines to burst through the door, and into the main corridor.

Where he found himself immediately surrounded by a dozen or so uniformed, and very heavily armed Global Justice agents.

"Oh, snap," he muttered as they all turned those weapons on him.

**KP**

"Down," Kim shouted, and didn't look to see the wounded lupine and Xarxa hit the ground as she slammed joined fists into the massive head of a massive pig-like beast the size of a rhino that had charged them.

Unlike the rhinos, or the pigs she knew, this one had six inch tusks, and a mouth full of sharp teeth.

Still, she managed to knock it aside, sending it staggering to one side as the two civilians, as she considered them, scrambled away to safety on all fours as the Wegos wrestled another of the big creatures to the ground with multiple copies of their more muscular selves.

"Find a tree, and get up it," Kim shouted at the pair as they looked back at her as she put herself back in the path of the big Wap'pe, as she knew the carnivorous beasts were called. The short description of them in the guidebook was 'walking appetite.'

Neither hesitated as they raced for the nearest tree as Kim watched the massive predator, her eyes taking in every subtle indicator that told her the Wap'pe was getting ready to charge again.

"Kim! What about us," one of the Wegos in the mass of copies shouted. "This guy isn't going down. He's got armor in places we wish we did!"

"Pull back, get up the trees, and then cancel your copies," she told them. "I'm going to try something," she said, even as she somersaulted over the charging beast she was occupying as Xarxa made it up the tree with the help of the pilot who wasn't overly hampered in spite of his sore arm.

Then again, he was pretty well motivated.

"You're the boss. I just hope Shego and Siggy get back from their scouting trip pretty soon," another of the boys complained as two of them bolted from the pile, heading for trees of their own. "We could use some of that dragon power just now."

"I won't argue," Kim agreed, and watched the boys scramble up the trees, and into the branches as they then began to let their duplicates pop like soap bubbles, leaving the animal they had diverted shaking and staggering around in confusion as its attackers vanished.

"What now," the lupine shouted down. "Shouldn't you be getting up here, too?"

"No. They'd only ram the trees, and knock them down if they didn't have something else to divert them," she replied, moving to a strategic point as she eyed the big, furious creature that had rumbled to a stop, turned, and glared heatedly her way as it pawed the ground as it vented its wrath.

"But…"

Kim jumped, somersaulting again, and the charging beast rammed right into its companion like a truck broad-siding another truck.

The big animals squealed in outrage, and turned on one another.

"I guessed that might work," she grinned as she dusted herself off as they began to fight, lumbering off into the jungle even as they rammed and tore at one another.

"Uh, Kim," both boys pointed.

The redhead turned, and saw a third animal that had been standing back in the brush, just watching.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me," she complained as the animal snorted, looming over her as he moved toward her, dark eyes fixed on her as if intending to chase her to the ends of the world.

"Give….me…..a…..break," Kim swore, and danced around the animal once, twice, then found herself slammed headlong into a tree by a hind leg that caught her by surprise as it kicked like ten mules.

She rebounded off the tree, found herself suddenly pinned to the ground by a massive foreleg, and looking into a very ugly set of teeth.

"Whoa, talk about bad breath," she seethed, and instinctively pushed at the big foreleg, surprised when it moved.

Rolling away, she came up beside it, eyed that nearest leg, and remembered the cargo trucks back on Earth.

Smirking, she grabbed the massive hind leg, and swung the animal around like a stuffed animal, shattering several trees when she let it go flying to tumbled several times as it went flying.

"All right," the boys howled. "Way to go, Kimberly!"

Kim followed the howling beast this time, and punched it hard in the side, feeling the thick ribs snap, and hearing a harsh yelp as the animal dropped to its belly, its forelegs suddenly unable to hold it upright. Kim jumped straight up, eyes glowing a darker than usual green, and came down with joined fists on the very back of its thick, armored neck.

The instinctive blow impacted like a sledgehammer, and the sickening crunch told them all the animal was dead before it finally, slowly, fell over to land with a heavy thud on its side.

Kim stepped back, staring incredulously herself as she realized her instinctive moves had been far more deadly than she had expected. Or intended.

"Holy….."

"Kim! Kim, are you all right," the Wegos shouted from back behind her.

She glanced back to the clearing where they had been caught by the animals, and realized they hadn't seen her. They had not been able to do more than likely listen to what had happened.

"I'm fine. Stay in the trees while I make sure nothing else is going to pop out on us," she said even as she held up her hands, flexing them carefully, and feeling no different.

"Made….worthy," she murmured thoughtfully as she recalled those words again, and realized they really did need to find out just what she could do now. Slamming around a few trucks in the heat of battle was one thing. Killing a super-predator with the armor of a tank was….. Well, it was weird.

Heading back for the clearing, she kind of felt bad for the animal. Then again, if she hadn't won, she'd have been an appetizer. Not the way she envisioned going out.

She was just walking back into the clearing when she noted Shego had entered the clearing from the opposite direction.

"What were you doing, Princess," she frowned as Sigseetz stood near her, silent for the moment as he eyed the clearing. "What's with all the kindling," she asked, gesturing at the shattered trees.

"Are you kidding," one of the Wegos exclaimed as they started down out of the trees. "You didn't see the monster rhino-pigs charge through here.

"I didn't see anything," Shego frowned, looking toward Kim as she helped Xarxa down. The young woman wasn't much of a climber, and was still shaken by all that had happened to her.

In contrast, the nameless lupine seemed to be coping well, and healing fast. Kim knew their kind did not use names. None they used with others, anyway. They were simply lupines, and they usually flew, or managed spacecrafts for those in the Coalition.

"I just thought of something," Kim said as they rejoined Shego, and the boys.

"What now," Shego frowned, obviously not too pleased by whatever she had seen. Or not seen.

"Squetch's ship. It was a Chancellor ship. He was an official courier, too. If he doesn't show up, someone is going to come looking. And they won't be happy that someone blew a Chancellor ship out of space for any reason."

"This is true," the tall, lanky lupine nodded agreement. "For generations, the Chancellor's have been neutral in their dealings with the sentient beings of the Cosmos. They favored all. Condemned none. Because of that, they retained neutral status, and did not side with any faction. This, however, will anger many. The Chancellor's are neither….patient, nor understanding when hostilities turn against them."

"Gee, that is just swell," Shego smiled. "But in the meanwhile, we still have to find out way off this rock, and avoid the lizards that cut me off when I went that way," she pointed.

"You didn't destroy them," the lupine asked.

"Oh, sure," Shego nodded. "Blast a few posers, and let the entire enemy fleet overhead know exactly where we are. I thought that was the reason we were creeping around this jungle, to avoid detection."

"You're right, Shego," Kim told her, and walked over to stand at her side. "Now, how many Pylsians did you spot?"

"Only four," she pointed, "Headed that way." "But they had some of those dog-things with them. I managed to take to the trees, and lose them, though."

"Well, they'll be distracted, because that was the general direction the Wap'pe were headed."

"The who-what?"

"Come on," Kim nodded. "I'll show you what I'm talking about," she told her, leading them all to the dead animal.

"You honestly didn't see any of them," one of the twins asked as Shego gapped at the huge, armored beast.

"You…..killed _that_," was all Shego asked, staring from the animal to Kim.

"It wasn't easy," Kim admitted.

"But….?"

Kim smiled.

"Surprised me, too," she agreed.

"I'm glad you did," Shego suddenly grinned. "Four days of dry rations is enough." She said, and looked around with a grin. "Who wants fresh meat?"

The lupine only smiled.

"Is it safe," one of the twins asked.

"Of course," Kim assured them. "Wap'pe are dangerous, but they are also a delicacy on some worlds."

"Sigseetz will cook Lady Shego a fine meal with such bounty," the insectoid assured her as he moved forward, eyeing the armored beast that lay before him.

"Okay, let's make camp, eat well, and in the morning, we move again," Shego agreed. "By then, maybe we'll have figured out how to deal with the hunters without giving ourselves away," she said. "Because we're still…..what, nine or ten days from the comm-station?"

The pilot glanced at his gauntlet, studied the translucent image he brought up, and declared, "At our current progress, more like fifteen standard days. Which increases our chances of being found. We must pick up our pace, or we may yet end up caught. Or slain by the beasts that call this moon home."

"He's right. Like it, or not, we eat, and then head out. If we leave enough behind, with a fire smoldering, it may draw the hunters, and any other animals here while we make our getaway," Kim told them.

"That's probably a smart idea," Shego murmured. "But what about running into something in the dark?"

"Sigseetz and the lupine can help scout for us. Their senses would be best, after all. But sitting here is only inviting trouble."

"All right," Shego nodded. "We eat, and then we go. Boys," Shego turned to the twins. "Help Siggy. He might be a decent cook….."

"Decent," the small D'glomite chittered indignantly.

"But he will need help preparing something this big."

Both teens looked ill, but said nothing.

"Well, it is ironic," the younger twin Walter grinned. "We're going to eat the guy that tried to eat us first."

"You're weird," Wallace muttered in turn.

"Work," Shego growled. "We don't have that much daylight left."

"Nag, nag, nag," the pair muttered, but joined Sigseetz as Shego went to start a fire with Kim's help.

Xarxa, staying close to the lupine, helped gather kindling from the shattered trees around them.

**KP**

"Lady Gyrzza," an opaque, semi-translucent creature with dozens of short limbs appeared on the monitor as the dragoness conferred with Dr. Director, and four other Earth diplomats over new manufacturing plants requested by a certain race that wished to mine and refine desert sand, of all things.

While the sell of such worthless materials seemed fine to many, there were still environmental impacts to consider. That was what they were arguing now.

"V'v'vzzzz," she seemed to gargle the name. "You wish to address this humble representative?"

"The Chancellor Squetch has not reported in five sectaarns, Lady Gyrzza. Nor has his vessel been reported at Toivvaku. Have you any knowledge of this matter?"

Gyrzza frowned as she looked toward Betty.

"Friend of all," she addressed the Chancellor mediator, "Lady Shego and her party departed twenty sectaarns past. We did hear word of a plot, and noted some…unusual interference in communications around the planet that was their destination, but we have yet to hear anything else. Are you saying that someone might have actually interfered with a Chancellor ship?"

The vaguely gelatinous creature shivered and shimmered with natural phosphorescent lighting, and then gurgled, "We shall investigate this matter. If someone has interfered, it will be a grave insult. A grave insult."

"If so, please know we will be ready to assist the Chancellor's in any way they deem necessary."

"This we will do," the other murmured, and the screen went blank.

"Gentlemen," Gyrzza turned to them, her oval features twisted with obvious worry. "I am afraid something has come up which supersedes your concerns. If you will excuse us, we shall reschedule this meeting another time."

"Okay," Betty asked, eyeing her after the men departed, and the disguised dragoness continued to stare out a window as if in deep thought. "What wasn't said, because I know enough to know when someone is hiding something serious."

"Elizabeth," she called her. "If the forces yet resisting the Great Lady have grown so bold they would strike a Chancellor ship, we all have much to fear."

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing?"

"The Chancellors are…..next to the Great Lady, the oldest living beings in the known Cosmos. They are power incarnate, and if there is anything yet to learn in this realm, they likely already know it. They have long been a neutral part of the uneasy balance of power in this universe."

"So…. Attacking them would be….suicidal?"

"It would be insanity. Unless someone thought they had a way to counter that might."

"A way that trumped the power of the Great Lady, and someone just as strong?"

"Exactly. Which is troubling, Elizabeth. I had almost forgotten the Prophecy. I fear that the rebels must believe they have a way to circumvent it if they dare move against the Great Lady, _and_ the Chancellors."

Betty frowned.

"Or…. They want to make you think they do, and so make us overly cautious in responding."

"That, regrettably, is a possibility, too. However, in all my years, I have never heard of anyone openly trifling with the Chancellors. The one race that tried suffered for their daring."

"They got slapped, did they," the head of GJ asked.

"They were extinguished. Their star system no longer exists."

Betty could not even conceive of that kind of power. She didn't want to try.

"And what of the Great Lady?"

"She will watch. This is, in essence, still an internal matter. Do they try to directly attack this planet, they would earn her ire, too. But for now, an attack on her daughter will be but an insult. One she will expect Lady Shego to answer."

"And if she can't?"

Gyrzza glanced back at her now, her dark eyes somber.

"I know Lady Shego has yet to fully mature, but I do not think you truly understand the powers now at her command. Nor the might her companion now manifests. Kimberly was made worthy by direct Communion with the Great Lady herself. Only three beings in all of known history have ever been so favored, Kimberly being the third."

"And the other two?"

"You met one. Vakaui."

"And the other?"

She sighed, and looked grim.

"He leads the forces against the Great Lady. He was….driven mad by the powers he could not control."

Betty Director again found herself struck speechless.

"You need not fear. Lady Shego's companion is a creature of great strength and will. Were she going to succumb to debilitation, it would have already occurred."

"So, Kimberly is…..just as strong as…..Shego?"

Gyrzza thought for a moment. "Potentially stronger. Of course, it is possible that Lady Shego herself may yet surpass the Great Lady. It would be a wonder, but she is…..very unique. It does make me put more credence in that old prophecy."

"What prophecy," she asked.

Gyrzza turned away again.

"I am not at liberty to tell you as yet. When, or if I am, I shall inform you. For now, we must trust in Lady Shego, and hope she can answer this apparent attack before the Chancellors get directly involved."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing," she asked the dragoness.

Gyrzza turned, and frowned at her.

"No. Not at all. When the Chancellors answer a challenge, they are bipartisan in their approach. They do not ask who was at fault. They just obliterate both sides, ensuring that a new challenge is never repeated from that direction."

"Are you saying…..?'

"If they come, they may come for all of us," Gyrzza nodded. "If they do, not even the Great Lady may be able to spare us."

"I think we'd better keep this one quiet," she said after a moment. "Telling anyone about this would only panic people just now."

"Indeed. Still, I trust Lady Shego. She has proven remarkably capable in the short time since we met. She and her companion are quite…..remarkable."

Betty said nothing to that as she lapsed into thought herself.

She needed to know more. Much more. Especially if there were a direct threat to the planet. Maybe Ron could help. If this prophecy were so well-known, maybe he could ferret it out of one of their new guests. Because something told her she needed to know what was not being said.

And she needed to know it now.

_To Be Continued…._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am only writing a nonprofit story for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dynasties**

**By LJ58**

**IV**

Kim yawned as she rolled over, and eyed Shego.

"Time to go?"

"We should," Shego nodded as the woman sitting cross-legged near a tree nodded as they eyed the others who were all asleep after they paused late for a rest. "We've been here long enough."

"I have to agree. If another of those Wap'pe's gets our scent, we'll be in trouble."

"I don't know. The boys said you handled them all right."

"I'm fine. They had trouble distracting the others long enough for our pilot and Xarxa to climb to safety. I'm still worried about them. They're not exactly the sort for this kind of work."

"In case you haven't noticed, Princess," Shego told her somberly, "Not many are. You and I were in a class of our own even before we took that little trip into space."

Kim said nothing to that as she stood up, and glanced around, listening carefully.

"Do you hear that?"

Shego frowned, and cocked her head as Sigseetz sat there quietly, not having said a word as he simply waited for whatever was coming.

"Unfortunately, I do. Those pig-monsters?"

"Too small. They sound…like….. Oh, no."

"Get up," Shego growled, jumping up, and kicking at her brothers. "Come on, guys. Time to move. We got trouble."

"Pylsans," the lupine growled, climbing more slowly to his feet as he favored his arm, and sniffed the air. "Close, too."

"I know," Kim nodded.

"You can bet they are already waiting for us at the comm-station," Shego murmured thoughtfully.

"I was thinking the same thing," Kim agreed as she woke the other member of their group. Xarxa came awake slowly, looking nervous as she did. "Time to go," she told the furry female.

"What's wrong," she asked, seeing the troubled faces around her as the twins had gotten up, and stood quietly, looking around as they stayed close.

"Pylsans," the pilot growled, and the female's long ears, drooped as her eyes rounded.

"Hunters," she shuddered.

"Don't worry," Kim told her. "We'll be all right. We just need to move. Can you carry some the packs," she asked, nodding to one of the packs now filled with the meat "The boys may have to fight again, and they don't need to be weighed down."

"I can carry an extra pack," the pilot told her, reaching for them even as he spoke.

"I think I can manage one," the young hare-like female known as a Jaadhi told her. The small female sagged under the pack, but she did not complain. Kim only nodded.

"Shego, Siggy. Come here," she said after telling the lupine and the twins to start out, Xarxa moving forward with them. "I have an idea."

"And you need bug-boy," Shego snorted.

"Sigseetz, I believe you d'qlomites can generate a subsonic sound that interferes with hearing outside of your immediate area, can't you?"

"Yes, Kimberly," he nodded. "Would you like Sigseetz to make such a sound now?"

"Yes," she nodded at him. "Because we don't want anyone overhearing what I have in mind," she said, and turned to Shego with a grim expression.

"Please tell me it's not more bad news?"

"Maybe. It might be worse. But I have an idea. Here's what I was thinking….."

**KP**

The Elsarqian pointed at the virtual map as Warwuff eyed the small moon displayed before them on the topographical reader with a cold glower.

"We set three teams of hunters down. One at the site of the wreckage. I regret they sent word that the Chancellor's courier was slain with a minion."

"And the Terran princess we seek?"

"Obviously survived. The party noted six survivors, so the dragon-spawned guardians also live."

"Of course," Warwuff growled.

"The second hunting party was dropped at the closest monitoring station with a comm-panel," he next indicated on the glowing map. "Here. The third team is backup, and is randomly sweeping the general area between the comm-station, and the wreckage even as the first is meticulously tracking the survivors."

"It's been four rotations," Warwuff growled. "Why have we not heard anything?"

"Because, Lorwardian," the feline still lounging on the bridge sneered. "It is obvious that the dragoness is staying beneath the canopy, and masking their path. That gives the hunters nothing to follow but an old trail they must sift. Recall, these are clever creatures, too. Did they not already beat two of _your_ finest?" Warwuff scowled, but said nothing for a moment.

"Also," the squid-like being reminded them. "The hunters are trying to avoid the Wap'pe."

"Sirs," a younger Lorwardian appeared just them, stepping onto the bridge to salute in Lorwardian fashion before approaching. "A report from the surface."

"They have found them?"

"No, Commander Warwuff," the young Lorwardian male said grimly as he handed over the communication. "They did, however, find a slain Wap'pe along the trail the Terrans left. The hunters say it was slain…by a single blow snapping its neck."

"A….single blow," the Lorwardian exclaimed, his astonishment obvious as he found he had to admire a half-grown seedling that could already slay such a beast so easily. "Even Warwuff could not slay such a beast so," he grumbled.

"The accursed dragon-spawn grows ever more powerful," the squid hissed irritably. "Where did the hunters find the carcass?"

"Here," he pointed, using the report to place the site. "They report it appeared two days old."

"Two days. If they are not finding other obstacles, they should be…..here," Warwuff murmured. "Send the projection to the teams, and have them move on it. Go. We waste too much time here."

"Agreed. We dare not stay another five rotations without risking intervention. Even our fleet would be in trouble if the Coalition masses on our location."

"And there is the Chancellor ship. We don't know what sent the courier here in the first place. You can bet they know he's overdue, and they will not like that we shot him down," the grumbling feline remarked.

"If we are wary, they will never even know we were here," the Elsarqian hissed. "Leaving the Coalition to explain the loss of those busybodies' agent. If we are lucky, they will target the mudball and actually favor our cause for a change."

"One never knows what those irrational pests might do," the feline huffed.

"True. Rokk," Warwuff told him. "Instruct the hunters to double their efforts. Damn the risks, they are to find and take the female now. At any cost. Have all teams rendezvous if necessary, and they can attack en masse, allowing one or two to grab the weaker primate, and carry her off while the dragon-spawn fights the others. Go. Send the order. Now."

"Rokk hears and obeys, Commander Warwuff."

"They won't like being told to commit suicide," the feline purred. "They already lost a lot of their kindred attacking the M'Kandii planet."

"Then they have to redeem themselves for that earlier failure, don't they," Warwuff growled irritably, eyeing the cat suspiciously.

Sometimes he wondered if he could truly trust any of his apparent allies.

Then he remembered that he couldn't.

They'd all likely try to slit his throat the moment the prize was in their hands. He hid the smirk that threatened that when considered that maybe he should just slits theirs first. If, he amended, eyeing the Elsarqian, that had one.

**KP**

"All right. We split up here," Kim said after they had gone almost four days since they had slain the Wap'pe. With their packs all but empty, they were still several hours from monitor station, but Kim had a ploy none of them knew except the ones she had drawn away, and spoke to separately over the past few days as they slipped past hunters, wild beasts, and the lumbering predators.

"Is that a good idea," the lupine frowned.

"Yes," Shego told them.

"Pilot," Kim told him. "You go with one of the Wegos. Xarxa, you go with the other," she told him, nodding at both boys. "You guys know what to do."

"Right," came the stereo reply.

"Okay, Shego, let's go."

The Wegos took their charges, and split up. They would be moving out laterally from Shego and Kim, flanking the pair that were going to go right up the proverbial middle of the massing hunters Shego and Kim's enhances senses had already detected. While they engaged the Pylsans, the Wegos would slip around, and reach the comm-station, to hopefully reach safety, and send a message out.

That was the plan.

Sigseetz remained in the jungle, supposedly watching for ambush from any direction.

"Ready," Kim asked Shego.

"I am really tired of letting these walking handbags think they're getting away with herding us," the green-skinned woman grumbled. "You ready to finally do something?"

"Oh, yes," Kim smiled. "Let's go show these morons who they're dealing with."

The women smiled at one another, and then, in a rare moment of privacy, they turned and hugged one another, their lips smashing over each other's as they clutched at one another with strength that would have broken another's bones.

Shego literally growled, and pushed the redhead back, grinning.

"That's your problem, Kimmie. Always starting something you can't finish," the indignant woman complained.

"That," Kim smiled. "Was foreplay. And a promise of what's to come. I still want our vacation," she told her, glancing up into the sky where the planet made a huge, silver disk on the horizon.

"You are so going to make good on that one," Shego grinned, and turned to head in the general direction of the increasing louder sounds of the hunters and their massive hounds.

Kim followed her, grinning broadly as she found herself looking forward to the fight. And what was sure to come afterward.

**KP**

"Now, gentleman," Drakken grumbled as the men aimed their weapons at him, backing him down the hall. "I'm sure we can reasonable here."

"Oh, we can," a familiar voice told him as Agent Will Du stepped forward. "You see, we were just waiting for the suppressant to safely wear off so we could finally give you this new cure."

"Cure," Drakken asked, eyeing the pneumatic syringe the Global Justice agent held.

"Indeed. With the help of some of our out-of-town guests, Wade managed to concoct a serum that will finally, and completely remove the mutagen from your system. No more petals. No more vines. No more mastery over the local flora. Leaving you just one more plain, _garden-variety _lunatic."

"Oh, ha-ha," Drakken grumbled as his vines writhed, but he didn't dare do anything. Not with more than twenty weapons all aimed at him. Even his strongest vines weren't going to stop all of them. Not all at once.

Will Du smiled smugly as he stabbed the syringe into his arm, and injected the pale fluid into Drakken's blue arm.

"Ow! Honestly, your bedside manner…..leaves….a little to be….."

The man collapsed at his feet, completely out cold.

"Did I forget to mention you'll be a little sleepy while it works," Du drawled blandly as he looked down the hall at two interns. "All right, gentlemen. You can tuck him back in again. He shouldn't be as much trouble any more. Well, no more than usual."

The men came forward with a new straitjacket as they still moved cautiously as they eyed the sprawled villain still surrounded by vines and foliage that already looked to be stiffening, and turning brittle.

"Let's go," Will told his team. "We still our own usual work to do. Especially with all of these new…..immigrants showing up lately."

No one commented to that as they followed him out of the institution, and toward their waiting mini-jet.

**KP**

Dr. Betty Director had barely lain down long enough to doze when she realized someone was in her room. She opened her eye, her right hand sliding under the pillow for the weapon she left there when she realized the silhouette looming over her was more than familiar.

"Ronald. I take it you have something important to warrant breaking into my apartment in the middle of the night," Dr. Director complained lightly as she sat up in bed when she realized she was not alone.

Fortunately, she slept light. Equally fortunate, it was only Ron and Bonnie. Who, she recalled, weren't supposed to know where she lived. Let alone how to get into a locked down, secure quarters guarded as well as GJ HQ.

Yet, here they were. _Damn ninja_, she thought.

"We might. Remember Warmonga?"

"I'd rather not."

"This doesn't concern her. Or, not directly. You remember what brought her here, don't you?"

"The Great Blue," Ron said told somberly. "We all thought it was a joke at the time."

"No joke. Even now, the big green guys out there are still scouring the galaxy for him. Our galaxy, which they call M'Kandii."

"Right. And this M'Kandii Prophecy refers to us somehow?"

"More than you know. We managed to piece together a few things. It's bad poetry, at best, but the scope of the implications are still disturbing," he told her.

She eyed him and Bonnie, and said, "Tell me."

"This came from a variety of sources, but put together, and confirmed by a certain merchant who preferred to remain anonymous, it sounded pretty legit," Bonnie told her, and pulled out a small digital reader.

Betty's eyes swept the words as she read half aloud, and tried to pin reason to them.

"When the Moon Goddess rises, and the Great Blue is unveiled, the heavens will shake in terror before the end of their enemies as the ancient goddess reclaims her throne."

"We thought so," Ron said grimly.

"Okay. Cryptic. What aren't you telling me," Betty demanded of him.

"We did a lot of asking around the embassy," Bonnie told her. "Discreetly, of course. The key phrase here is, of course, 'the Great Blue.'"

"And?"

Bonnie glanced at Ron.

"Dr. Director," the brunette told her. "Five of my last sources all said the same thing. "The Great Blue is a mistranslation of an older phrase. The words should read….. The Grat Ba'auu. Apparently someone who was tone deaf mistranslated the words, and sent a lot of races looking for the Great Blue."

"And Ba'auu is….."

"It's an older dialect. Lady Gyrzza could likely tell you its source, but…. It means something closer to….. Jade Dragon."

Betty's good eye narrowed.

"Tell me this is a joke."

"I wish we could. We think it's a reference to Shego. A direct prophecy over five thousand years old. One that suggests….. She will rule this entire galaxy. Not just our planet."

Betty stared hard at Ron.

"You take it seriously?"

"We'd like to ask Gyrrza," Ron suggested. "I have the feeling she knows more about this than she would say according to what little you got out of her."

"That goes without saying. Still, if Shego is the Great…. Jade Dragon," she said, shaking her head. "Then who is the Moon Goddess?"

The pair eyed one another, then looked back at her.

"We think it's Kimberly," Bonnie told her with a degree of envy she couldn't quite control.

"And does she have something to do with…..Shego's rise?"

"That's what we'd like to ask Gyrzza," Ron told her quietly.

"That's a good idea. If you two would wait outside, I'll get dressed. Looks like it's going to be another short night," she grumbled as they turned and headed for her living room.

_To Be Continued….._


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am only writing a nonprofit story for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dynasties**

**By LJ58**

**V**

"Send the flares! Send the flares," the hunters shouted as they raced through the forest.

Away from the two women racing after them.

"Call down help! Quickly! They are demons!"

Even as the survivors burst into the clearing where the next band of Hunters waited, two wild-eyed primates ran into the glen behind them, and paused to eye the new Pylsans staring at their comrades in confusion.

"This is getting too easy," Shego complained, and backhanded a Pylsan hound that tried to jump on her, sending it flying almost ten feet before a thick tree stopped its headlong flight with a sickening crunch of bone. "All these guys have going for them are numbers."

"You forget our weapons," a lizard from across the clearing hissed, and fired a barbed arrow from a propulsive launcher at her chest.

Which instantly turned hard and green as thick scales covered her body, and she grew up to nearly fourteen feet as Kim simultaneously launched herself at the nearest lizards.

"And you forgot I really hate idiots," Shego growled, and launched raw plasma at the hunters, turning their weapons to ash, and charring any flesh that might be holding them.

The third band turned and bolted back into the forest, howling for aid.

To the Hunters' shock, the redhead they thought was helpless had charged them like Wap'pe, and unleashed powerful blows on Pylsan and hounds alike when she reached them. To their horror, some of those she struck did not immediately get back up.

Even as they fled, the two demons chasing them down without fear or hesitation, they blundered into a milling herd of Wap'pe. At least even the demon-women gave some show of alarm now, but then that suddenly changed as something completely unexpected happened next.

**KP**

"The, ah, Hunters have all been defeated," Rokk reported dutifully, and cringed at his superior's look of raw fury.

"All of them," the Elsarqian spat in disbelief.

"All of them."

"Tell them they at least acquired the princess," the feline demanded.

"About that. Reports are….. The, ah, Princess…. She…."

"What?"

"She somehow _controlled_ the Wap'pe, and sent them after the Pylsans. Only three managed to get to the escape craft, and two of them were badly injured."

"Only two? Out of five full teams of Hunters," Warwuff exclaimed in genuine shock.

The big Lorwardian turned to eye the squid with cold, amber eyes, the red pupils glittering darkly as he spat, "You told us the female was but a consort."

"She is," the squid hissed, backing away in alarm.

"You told us she was harmless," Warwuff complained.

"I….. How was I to know she was a warrior? She's a mere _female_!"

"Rokk," Warwuff barked.

"Commander?"

"Show the squid the airlock. Then empty it," he snarled as the Elsarqian hissed.

"You dare not do this, Lorwardian! You need me! When they come for us, and they will, you'll need my…"

Warwuff looked down in disdain at the Elsarqian he had grabbed by one tentacle, then flung hard against the bulkhead to knock it senseless.

"Warwuff gave you an order, warrior," he growled at Rokk, who was just hoping to survive long enough to earn a mate, and perhaps a warship of his own.

"Yes, commander," he said, and grabbed a limp tentacle, and began dragging the nearly unconscious squid to the nearest airlock.

"Now, Cat," Warwuff turned to the feline. "Tell Warwuff you have an actual idea borne of some wit?"

"Only one," the feline smiled thinly. "Run."

"Run? When we have them trapped…..?"

The feline pointed.

Warwuff turned, and eyed the comm-panel.

"How in the moons of Jingos did any of them reach the monitoring station already? They should all still be fighting their way across the surface?"

The cat smiled, and shrugged.

"By now, Toivvaku has received the message. With doubt removed, they will come. They will come with weapons. And the Coalition. Then, too, there is the M'Kandii dragoness. She becomes more powerful than ever from what we have seen. I fear, my friend, we may have lost this war without ever fighting a single battle."

"No! Warwuff will not lose to a backward primate," he howled even as he noted half his fleet had already reached its own decision, and were moving out of formation to flee the sector.

"Bombard the planet! All ships, blast that moon into dust," he roared over the communications system.

**KP**

"How did you do that," Shego exclaimed in genuine astonishment as Kim stood gaping as she somehow managed to get the Wap'pe to do just what she wanted them to do.

One moment she was gaping at a full herd of those massive beasts with obviously vicious tempers, and then wishing they would ignore her and Shego, and just charge the Hunters. In the next moment, they both stood watching as the entire herd wheeled as one, and charged the Hunters with ear-splitting trumpeting that still echoed over the forest.

"I have no idea," Kim grinned as Shego shrank back down to her natural human body. "But aren't you glad I can? Now if I can just figure out what I did so I can do it again," she added as they ran after the few Hunters who had fled in a direction away from the others, and so escaped the herd's stampede.

"I won't argue. You think Siggy has reached the monitor station by now?"

"I hope so," she agreed, the plan being that they drew attention to themselves while the bug dug his way to the station unnoticed. "Or this whole diversion is for nothing. I'm just hoping we not only lured away any guards, but that they didn't think of sabotaging the comm-station."

"I don't think. If I remember the few protocol classes I didn't sleep through," Shego teased her, "I know that even the worst of the worst knows you don't shut down a communications link out here. You never know when you might need it."

"Not to mention some of these guys are really into the whole Karmic justice thing. Which has me worried about Squetch, and his Chancellor buddies."

"Yeah. Those guys, I remember, too. You think they might blame us for the ship getting blasted?"

"I think they're more likely to blame everyone, and use it as an excuse to blow things up. They sound a lot like my brothers," Kim complained even as they heard something, and looked up even as a small, silver dart roared into the sky from the direction the Pylsans had fled.

"Looks like the lizards got away," Shego grumbled.

"Looks like. Let's get to the station now. Tell the boys to converge."

Shego nodded, and paused to send a quick, mental message she had learned she could now do with any of her brothers who had 'bound' themselves to her. Just then, it was a talent that she could appreciate. She was just glad her goofy twin brothers could exploit the link. The last thing she wanted was their thoughts in her head. Especially that big, blue…..

She frowned, and had a thought.

"I know that look. What are you thinking," Kim asked as they put the escaping Hunters from their mind, and turned to run toward their rendezvous point.

"I'll let you know if it works out."

"If?"

"Just a thought I had. And that's all I'm saying. Come on, Princess, let's focus here," she growled, and back in human form, kept running alongside her. "Now, let's go hook up with the others, and find out if your other suspicion bore any fruit."

"I almost hope it didn't," she sighed.

"Me and you both," Kim admitted soberly.

**KP**

"Dr. Director," a man burst into the office where she was arguing with the silver dragoness who was looking less than cooperative as the woman turned her baleful orb from her to the newcomer.

"I said I was busy," Betty growled.

"We have a message from Toivvaku, ma'am. And you are not going to believe it."

"Are they all right," Gyrzza turned to eye him, showing her own concern for the first time.

Ma'am, they are on the planet, but….. The way they arrived….. It's not to be believed. The locals are apparently _worshipping_ Possible and Shego as…..deities."

"Oh, I have to hear this one," she said, gesturing for him to enter the office even as Gyrzza gave a faint smile as she visibly relaxed.

"I have the recorded transmission here," he said, and handed her a video file. "The locals are asking us to…..relinquish our hold on the goddesses, so they might keep them there to properly worship," he said incredulously.

Gyrzza's smirk looked slightly broader, but it was hard to tell on that usually inexpressive face. Betty merely eyed her, and took the file.

"That'll be all," she growled at the agent. "And say nothing of this report."

"Yes, ma'am. I blacked out the news feed anticipating your order."

"Good. Keep me posted if anything new develops."

She waited until the agent departed, and then told Gyrzza. "You need to talk."

"What I know cannot be shared without the will of Lady Shego, or especially that of the Great Lady herself."

"And what about those….Chancellors?"

"Their will is irrelevant to that of the Great Lady's. Still, if I what I suspect is true, even the Chancellors will not be….."

"Lady Gyrzza," Hego blurted out as they turned to see him all but break down the door in his rush to get into the room. "I have a message from my sister."

"From Shego," Betty exclaimed.

Hego glanced at the head of GJ, and then looked back to Gyrzza.

"It's for your ears only, and I can't tell you here. We have to go."

"Now, see here….."

"Come," Gyrzza snapped, and simply walked out.

Betty was left gaping as the pair left her standing behind her desk without another word.

She glowered, but shook her head as she sat back down, and pressed the video file into her computer.

And ended up gaping again.

**KP**

"We're all here," Shego asked, looking around as Sigseetz came out of the small, but heavily reinforced monitor station set up by the caretakers of the moon preserve.

"Here, Lady," the d'qlomite assured her. "Sigseetz has sent your message, too. Officials regret, however, that no vessel is available to come for us as yet. While many have departed, too many enemies still in this system for them to risk launching their vessels."

Even as they absorbed that one, the entire ground shook, and a plume of smoke billowed up from not far off on the horizon. Even as another explosion shook the moon. And another.

"Looks like they've gone to Plan B, and that tells us _where_ the leak was about this trip," Shego told her.

"Definitely," Kim agreed.

"Leak? What leak?"

"Someone knew when and where we were headed," Kim told the Wegos. "Or they couldn't have been in place to intercept us so easily."

"That's why we split up," one of the twins realized, obviously not as slow as Shego might have thought. "You wanted to see if one of them tipped off the lizard-guys."

"Our race has always been loyal to the Great Lady," the lupine growled indignantly.

"I would never…"

"It's all right, Xarxa," Kim put a hand on her slender shoulder. "But we had to be sure. We are. Now we have to get off this rock before they turn it into rubble. And us with it."

"How," Shego spat. "Without a ship….."

"I was thinking on that. _You_ can obviously survive in space."

"And that helps the rest of you, how," Shego sputtered. "Because, correct me if I'm wrong, but you shot down my idea about flying for help from the start….."

"Siqseetz said most of the enemy fleet is leaving. Obviously, someone up there is just being a sore loser," she said as the bombardment continued. "That gives you an opening."

"While you remain here to get blown apart," Shego sputtered. "Not happening, Kimmie. We came through too much….."

"No, no, no. Think about it. You have Mego's power now. Remember when you shrank that assassin so the explosion wouldn't be as large…..?"

"That blast back then was a _miniature_ explosion," one of the Wegos gasped.

"It was," Kim nodded.

"Shrinking you still doesn't help you…"

"Not me. Them. I then activate my battle suit, which should protect us all long enough for you to carry us to the planet."

Shego stared at her.

"You're completely out of your mind. You know that, don't you," Shego told her, and walked over to hug her. "You sure that suit of yours can manage it?"

"I figure I've got thirty minutes of air in it thanks to the upgrades the Ty'n'qure engineers did. Even with me staying at normal size, I calculate we should have enough air in my force field to last just over twenty minutes."

"So, you're betting I can fly from here to the jungle planet up there in less than twenty minutes?"

"That's what I'm bettering," Kim nodded. "Ready to try?"

"Have I ever told you that you're kind of overconfident at times."

"Isn't that why you love me," she asked with a smile.

Shego grabbed her, put her forehead to hers, and growled, "You're still nuts, Kimmie. We'll try it your way, but you better not die on me. Understand?"

"You're the one that is going to be drawing all eyes the moment you go 'dragon.' Just remember, forget the jerks for now, and fly straight for the planet."

"So, it's a race?"

"It's a race," Kim nodded, and activated the battle suit that flowed over her body as if were water to cover her head-to foot.

"You're really going to shrink us," Wego 1 exclaimed.

"This is going to be so cool," Wego 2 beamed.

Xarxa only whimpered, and looked around uneasily as the explosions were obviously coming closer, and the sound of panicked wildlife could be heard crashing their way.

"I have every faith in your abilities, Lady Shego," the lupine told her blandly, nodding his furry head her way. "Do as you feel best."

Shego sighed. Eyed Kim. Then nodded.

"I still think you're nuts, but let's do it."

"Spankin'," Kim grinned.

Shego groaned. "You are liking this way too much," she complained as she began to grow.

**KP**

"Commander," Rokk shouted, having brought a message to the bridge he knew the commander wasn't going to like. That, however, was not what was on his mind just then.

"What now?"

"Look," he shouted, pointing out the wide, oval viewport before them at the small moon they orbited.

"Frakkle," the big Lorwardian hissed as he turned, and gaped at the sight before him. Then lunged forward, and shouted through the comms, "All ships, fire on that reptile. Bring her down! Bring her down now!"

It was his last order before the green projectile that launched itself off the moon at the nearby planet raced past them, sheering a starboard stabilizer, and sending them spiraling toward the moon themselves.

"Frakkle," Warwuff's curse echoed in a howling complaint as his ship hit the atmosphere, and began to heat up, and vibrate alarmingly. His engines were suddenly offline, too, and he knew they were going down.

Most Lorwardian cruisers did well in space, but few were made for planetary entry. His was not.

Already lost from sight, the now thirty foot dragoness used her great wings like rudders more than anything else as her own plasma emanated from her hands to create propulsion that kept her moving through the void. Kim, sealed in a small, shimmering bubble, held five, tiny figures in one hand as she in turn held to Shego's neck, looking as if she rode the great reptile that was now diving toward the silver and green sphere that was their location even as the slower-moving ships behind them turned too late to cut them off from escape.

They seemed to go on for what seemed forever to her as they glided through space toward the planet that seemed just out of reach as close as it seemed. Then suddenly they were 'falling,' and Kim felt the insistent pull of real gravity again.

"Hang on, Princess," Shego's voice murmured inside her mind as Kim noted her wings were now pulling in, wrapping around her body as she streamlined her profile as they dove down at the planet. "I get the feeling we're going to heat up a little coming down."

Kim only grinned, thoroughly enjoying herself as she noted Shego had angled their flight so they took out the lead Lorwardian that had gone crashing onto the moon they had just left. Not that she blamed her, and she was even able to use the ship for a little extra boost when she rear claws raked at the stern to push off even more even as they kept moving.

"Hang on," she told the four in her hand as she held them against her own chest as she hugged Shego's neck, feeling the already stale air within her suit heat up just as Shego had warned.

Then she could hear wind whistling past her as sound once more reached her ears, but she didn't dare lower the force field just yet. Not with the superheated air all around them enough to barbeque an ordinary human.

Or any other sentient.

Shego's great wings flared back out now, and they abruptly banked up, and roughly turned as they started to glide over the mostly jungle world below as Shego's bright eyes searched out a place to land.

Then they saw the small, but modern city that looked not unlike a harbor city, except it was on a small lake, and had a very busy spaceport nearby. Shego turned again, and then flew back in a wide circle as a growing crowd obviously spotted them, and were watching them land.

Shego's impact shook the ground, and the people of all species, surprisingly quite a few humans included, all gaped as Kim jumped down, and only then dropped her force field, and gratefully sucked in fresh air scented with some kind of flowery scent that actually made her nostrils tingle.

"Okay, Shego," she said, and carefully set the four on the ground before the thirty foot green dragoness who stooped down on all fours to snort at her. "Do your thing."

"Do my thing? Honestly, Kim," she grumbled, and held up one forepaw to send out a dark violet burst of energy that had the five passengers growing up to their normal size as Shego began to shrink.

Then she was standing next to Kim as the crowd still just gaped in silence, and the redhead looked back up at the small moon that was a pale red disk in the sky. From the images she had seen, she knew that disk should have been pale green.

"Those jerks ruined the moon," Kim grumbled.

"Well, at least they didn't ruin _us_," Shego pointed out.

"You are Lady Shego," a small, mouse-like sentient just four feet tall asked, gaping up at them. "You did not say you came in the company of a goddess, Lady. We are honored beyond telling!"

"Goddess," Kim and Shego both echoed.

"We have seen everything," the mouse told her as he turned to nod to Xarxa. "The _Chancellor's_ _Eyes_ have broadcast every moment of your trial to us here. We simply could not communicate until your companion reached the monitoring station."

"The Chancellor's Eyes," both women echoed as they looked to the bashful Jaadhi.

"It is…..my honor…..to _see_ for them," the small sentient told them. "But all I could do was show what befell us. I could not request aid."

"Then the Chancellors do know what happened to us," Kim realized.

"That could be trouble."

"Not for you, Lady Shego," Xarxa assured her. "I will meet with my contact here, and relay how you were more than capable of protecting us, and did not instigate this misadventure in the slightest."

"But….wasn't Squetch the liaison," the Wegos asked in tandem.

"Oh, no. He was just my…..my….. How do you say it…..? He spoke for me. I, well, I am….ah…..admittedly shy, and…..do not always….speak well. So he was my….voice."

"That still leaves us with the rest of the Lorwardians out there," Kim fumed. "And I'd really like to get back to the moon, and find out who was on that ship before they can get away. I'm sure they might be able to tell us a few things."

"By now, I'm pretty sure they already picked those losers up, and took off. If they're smart," Shego growled.

"They're Lorwardians," the lupine reminded her.

"Oh. Right. Forgot how dim the bigs guys can be," she smirked.

"That will not be an issue," the mouse told them.

"No," Shego asked.

"No. After your message, we contacted the Chancellors through their local representative, and they are already inbound. If there are any malcontents left to catch in the system, they will find them."

"Well, I guess that's good news. So, how about that vacation now," Shego grinned.

"Vacation," the little mouse gasped. "Great Lady's spawn, you and your consort are goddesses in flesh! We shall offer you not a mere retreat, but a stay in paradise," he enthused as he bowed low. "Come. Come with us, and all your needs shall be met."

"Uh, sure," Shego shrugged.

"Look out," Kim shouted, throwing up a force field even as she shouted, and blocking a laser blast that ricocheted off the barrier, and into the nearby lake to boil the water with its intensity.

"Vile dragon-spawn," a shrieking, yellow cat that dripped water from his apparent swim to reach them hissed. "You ruin everything!"

"Ruin this," Shego growled, and slammed a glowing fist into the feline's belly that folded him in half, and sent him flying into the crowd.

Where the mob immediately swarmed him, and pummeled him all the more before local authorities could arrive to arrest him.

"Where do you think he came from," Wego ! Asked.

"Where else," Kim asked, and then noted that more people were looking at them.

"Uh…. Kim," Wego 2 frowned.

And starting to bow.

"What are they doing," Wego 1 asked as they kept bowing, as in dropping to their knees, and burying their faces.

"You are truly a goddess," their welcome wagon declared anew. "Anything you desire is yours. _Anything_!"

"Huh," was all Kim could think to say.

"Doy," was Shego's response as her eyes rolled heavenward.

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am only writing a nonprofit story for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dynasties**

**By LJ58**

**VI**

"So, let me get this straight," Kim asked Gyrzza who had joined them by the second week of their stay. "These Toivvakuns know about space travel, and technology, but still believe in nature spirits, and goddesses?"

"All those in communion with the ethereal planes that underpin the reality that sense-based sentients often overlook are believers, Kimberly," Gyrzza lectured her. "I'm just still somewhat surprised myself that you were able to manage to survive the flight from the moon with but twenty minutes of atmosphere in your force bubble. My own calculations suggested…."

"I, ah, held my breath most of the way," Kim admitted.

"You did _what_," Shego turned to gape at her.

Kim grimaced at her lover's expression. Just then she was very glad the others were outside the luxurious chamber given them by the Toivvakuns who were doing their very best to hand them the planet on a proverbial platter.

When Hego and Lady Gyrzza showed up just four days into their vacation, requesting to see the pair, their liaison once again felt his own importance raised at escorting such dignitaries, and led Gyrzza to them. Hego remained outside with the Wegos, getting their version of the events of the past few weeks.

"It was no big," Kim told her. "Ever since that Communion, I find myself more than strong enough to have probably held my breath all the way. I only took a breath every five minutes, though, and that seemed to have been more than enough."

Shego glared, but Gyrzza only smiled at her.

"You are…..an uncommon creature in your own right," the dragoness told her. "Still, Lady Shego, when I received your message from your companion, even I was surprised you had learned to manage trans-dimensional psionic communication with such ease."

"I did what," Shego sputtered. "Look, I just thought real hard at the lummox, and hoped he got the message I wanted him to find you to pilot that impounded spaceship I took from that loony assassin to come get us. No way was I going to risk another commercial flight if the green morons popped up again."

"That, and we really want to go see if anyone is left on the moon after one of their ships crashed there," Kim added. "While the guys here have been really great, they don't seem to want to let us go anywhere without someone to guard our back."

"Actually, I'm getting the impression they want us to go anywhere; period," Shego muttered. "What's up with that?"

"I think it is time I told you a few things. Some things even the Great Lady held back in spite of her own suspicions. Please understand, we remained silent for your own good. We did not wish to unduly burden you, especially if the prophecy did not prove true."

"What prophecy," both woman asked as they looked up from the overly abundant buffet-style meal set up in their living quarters by the staff of the hotel who had given them the best room in the hotel. After moving out a visiting dignitary from another galaxy to do it.

Oddly enough, the bigwig didn't mind. He found it an apparent honor to make way for a pair of goddesses.

Gyrzza sighed, and nodded.

"This will take some explaining. I ask you be patient, and accept that what I am telling you is merely interpretation. The prophecy itself, you see, is older than the Great Lady herself."

"And she's how old?"

"Very old," Gyrzza told Shego bluntly.

"Shego," Kim hissed. "That was rude."

"You wanted to know, too," the green-skinned woman huffed. "You know you did."

"Well, I still wouldn't have asked."

"Then how would we know….."

Gyrzza cleared her throat. Loudly.

"I still find it astonishing that you pair of barely evolved primates have managed to survive trials that would have cost the lives of far more capable sentients had they been in your place. As to your apparent deity, Kimberly, the locals are also astonished that you not only rode a dragon-spawn through open space, but seemed to command her. That, and by now they also know you are Lady Shego's consort, made worthy by direct blood Communion with the Great Lady herself."

"Yeah, we….heard how rare that is," Shego muttered, still eyeing Kim.

"I'm not going nuts. I told you I could hold my breath a lot longer…"

"I didn't say you were going nuts. Hell, Princess, you've been nuts long before I met you from what I've heard," she sniggered.

"And who followed the Great Blue Dimwit for over five years?"

"Low one, Kimmie," she growled.

Gyrzza cleared her voice again.

She had learned by now that the pair enjoyed insulting one another as much as they enjoyed fighting one another. It was….a peculiar relationship. Yet strangely intimate in its scope. Far more so than anything her own people had known.

"At any rate, the knowledge of your command of the lesser beasts known to be deadly to any that had ever faced them only confirmed to these people that you are a goddess. Which brings me back to the prophecy. There were, of course, dragon-spawn in the universe long before the Great Lady herself rose to power."

"Goes without saying," Kim nodded, chewing on a musky, but bittersweet fruit she found quite delicious. It looked like a mango, but tasted…..different. She found it almost addicting as she had quickly made it her favorite dish, and her servers had noticed, and ensured it was always available.

"Yes," Gyrzza nodded, standing back as she merely chose a glass of a local honeyed wine, and sipped as she tried to speak with the unorthodox pair. "My point is that to many who are watching, your enemies included, you are very close to fulfilling an ancient prophecy known to most of the civilized cosmos."

"What prophecy," Kim and Shego asked in turn.

"It goes like this," she told them, and drew a deep breath, giving them a somber tone when she spoke. "When the Moon Goddess rises, and the Grat Ba'auu stands forth, or in your words, 'is unveiled,' the heavens will shake in terror before the end of their enemies as the ancient goddess reclaims her throne."

"Huh," both women frowned.

"Great…..Blue," Shego echoed, trying not to snigger.

"Not again," Kim moaned.

"No, no, no," Gyrzza spat. "Honestly, your language is so….. Here, let me try something you should be ready for if you are already phasing Trans-dimensional psionic interfaces," she demanded, and reached out to take Shego's temples in both hands.

Silver eyes flared brightly for a moment, and then Shego fell back beside Kim, glad she had been sitting as she shook her head, and stared up at the dragoness with wide eyes.

"Whoa," she murmured. "That's…..heavy."

"What," Kim frowned.

"The _Great Blue_ those morons are looking for is a typo," Shego said, simplifying the matter for her. "And…..Wings here thinks it may be me since Grat Ba'auu actually means something along the lines of…._Jade Dragon_. Only they may have misinterpreted the whole reason they're looking for…..me in the first place. The green lugs think the 'Great Blue' is a conqueror. But Gyrzza," she murmured, looking up at her….."

"If we are right," Gyrzza told her. "You are fated to be queen not only of your galaxy, but the Great Lady's own heir. In short, the next ruler of the Coalition, and leader of the united sentient races that span the known galaxies."

Kim's mouth fell open, and she couldn't even form a single coherent thought just then.

"I feel the same way," Shego told her, reaching over to gently close her mouth by lifting her chin. "Look, Gyrzza, no offense, but I can barely manage the pressures of Earth. You really think I'm supposed to end up leading the whole flipping shooting match? I have to tell you, I think you are definitely barking up the wrong tree here. I'm not exactly leadership….."

"Do you think the Great Lady sits and decides every matter of every race of every galaxy? Leadership, Lady Shego, is not a tyrannical imposition of your will upon others. It is setting forth an example for others to follow, and showing them they have an ally, a strong one, that can and will aid them in the extraordinary, while leaving them to live their own lives as they cope with the ordinary."

"That actually makes sense," Kim murmured. "So, the Lorwardians are actually looking for what they think is a…..leader, but are still trying to kill Shego….why?"

"Because they misunderstand the prophecy, and their own place in it, they fear the M'Kandii Prophecy because it undermines their imperial dreams of conquest. The Prophecy tears this galaxy from their hands, and puts it firmly in the hands of the Great Lady's daughter. They, and others like them, do not wish that. They want their own chaos and anarchy, because too many races in this galaxy profit by it."

"Wait, wait, wait," Shego shook her head. "So…..most of these guys fighting the Coalition are all from our galaxy?"

"They are," Gyrzza nodded. "Some few have joined the Coalition out of self-preservation. Such as the Toivvakuns here. They see beyond the physical, and know the rise of the true Grat Ba'auu will drive away those that defy her. That, and they have met the Great Lady. They do not believe any her equal. Where she to actually move against anyone, whole planets would be shattered, and entire species might fade."

"Holy…"

"Don't you get it yet, Lady Shego," Gyrzza cut her off. "You may well be heir to the _same_ power."

Now Shego's jaw was dropping.

"So….. When you were talking of Shego maturing…..?"

"Every seedling goes through five predictable phases, Kimberly," Gyrzza told her. "Every single one. Every time. None to date have been like Shego. None to date have survived a shattered seedling. None to date have even remained sane when exposed to a fractured seedling. You," Gyrzza told Shego, defy all expectations. You defy reason itself, and do things….."

"Yeah," Shego asked.

"Lady Shego, you do things _only_ the Great Lady herself should be able to do. That is why even the Great Lady herself believes she may have finally found her successor, and the one long sought in prophecy."

Shego found she had absolutely nothing to say to that one.

**KP**

"Any word," Betty asked Ron.

"Hego and Gyrzza went north, stopped at an old, abandoned lair of Drakken's, and then took off in a spacecraft we know Shego took from the city and apparently hid there. We haven't seen or heard from any of them since," Bonnie replied over the monitor as the pair returned from a recent mission to stop some alien bashing in the heart of America.

Some unions were not appreciating the new tech and innovations that were undermining a way of life that kept them enriched for years. Never mind those innovations were making things better for everyone, some people still favored a status quo only they could access.

Ron had literally had to break a few heads before the union leaders got the message.

The visitors, meanwhile, had been very appreciative, and demonstrated that gratitude by upgrading their mini-jet in the time it took them to say goodbye.

"I've had Wade and Agent Du both scanning all known frequencies for them, but we haven't heard from any of them either. I was hoping they might have called you. The only good thing in all this is that so far we haven't heard from those Chancellors that have even Lady Gyrzza worried."

"Or maybe they're just biding their time," Bonnie suggested. "From all I've heard, they sound a lot like big shots that like to make an entrance, and then make an impression."

"Let's hope not," Dr. Director told her. "Keep me posted the moment you hear anything. I have GJ on full alert. Meanwhile, it looks like Killigan is causing trouble in Scotland again."

"Killigan? Isn't he like….retired yet," Ron groaned.

"He was teaching a few A'Ador'ns to golf. You might recall we have already found out that they are notorious sore losers?"

"We're on our way," Ron told her, and Betty noted the monitor watching their inbound flight showed his immediate change of heading.

"I'll have the Edinburgh team standing by if you need them."

"Hopefully, we won't," Ron said, and the channel went blank. Right before his jet all but blasted across a quarter of the planet in less time than it took to blink.

"Nice upgrades," she murmured. "I think I need to talk to those Jaadhi myself," she murmured.

**KP**

Kim stared at Shego as they lay in the wide, soft bed that night, still mulling over all they had learned.

"What?"

"When did our lives get so complicated," she blurted out.

Shego rolled her eyes, and turned over to prop herself up on one elbow, eyeing the redhead laying next to her. The dimly lit room illuminated by the full moon outside their room made it easy for them to see one another, but just then, Kim's eyes were on the ceiling.

"You're kidding, right?"

Kim sighed.

"I just wanted a nice vacation. No problems. No worries. Just you and I…"

"Let's face it, Kimberly," Shego murmured, her free hand reaching out to stroke her cheek. "Our lives have never been simple. I'm just glad we found each other. And that we survived to enjoy finding each other."

"Yeah," she smiled, turning to face her now. "There is that. I guess after facing a few nukes in space, all this is easy, huh?"

"Easy? Yeah, right," Shego drawled.

"Okay, so not the right word."

"Just be glad we made it, and we're here now," Shego told her.

"And the rest of it?"

"Will take care of itself until I get around to caring," Shego declared.

Kim had to chuckled at that one.

"What if you don't get around to it?"

"Hmmmm. Why, whatever shall I do if things do go the way I want?"

"Now you're being silly," Kim swatted at her as she rolled over to face her, smiling at her green-skinned lover as she found it hard to be somber when Shego was in a playful mood.

It didn't help that the Hugaan they had questioned had confirmed the Lorwardians were trying to clear the way for the rise of the Great Blue by getting rid of the M'Kandii dragon-spawn. The irony in that one if Shego proved to be the very person they were seeking wasn't lost on them. The feline Hugaan also admitted the head of the Lorwardian fleet had been on that warship that went down on the moon. He had managed to get to a life pod, and ejected before the crash. He just ended up pulled down to the planet in their wake before he could get away.

They also learned a few other things. Like the Elsarqians were envisioning draining their world of water once they put paid to its defender. That the U'utaaquan simply wanted humans for slaves. Or food. Depending on their immediate needs. The Lorwardians simply wanted them dead. Their standing had not been all that great with the nonaligned worlds after a few women had beaten their best and brightest. Which, to Kim and Shego, was not saying much.

The Hugaan just wanted their share, feeling they were being cheated on too many levels to start with since agreeing to join with the others.

Then there were the Chancellors.

Xarxa admitted a Chancellor was coming to see them personally, and that was the biggest reason they had not left the planet. They didn't want to end up having the Chancellor follow them to Earth if he, she, or it was in a bad mood. Not that the Toivaakun wanted them to go. They were still big on worshipping the pair as local deities. Gyrzza suggested they might as well stay if they wished to face the Chancellors on their own terms, and that it might help if they went through them to request aid in finding survivors on the moon from the downed ship since technically the Lorwardians weren't part of the Coalition, and therefore directly under their authority.

That they had attacked them would mean nothing just then. Technically, the attack was over, the threat neutralized, so if the women went after the Lorwardians now, they would be the ones technically inciting hostilities in the Chancellors' eyes.

Kim didn't both echoing Shego's opinion of that one. Still, they agreed to wait. And hope that someone was left behind, or left alive. That moon was not exactly a friendly place to be, they well knew.

"I thought you liked me silly," Shego smiled coyly as she let her hand slide down from her cheek, to her slender shoulder.

She could tell when Kim got moody, and she knew the redhead needed a little diversion again. She was altogether too serious at the best of times.

"Let me give you the next lesson in Lifestyles of the Hedonistic, 101," she grinned, and leaned over to nibble her lips.

"Hmmmmmm," Kim sighed, accepting the kiss as their arms wound around one another.

"Next lesson, teach," she grinned, all thoughts lost save for those focusing on the woman in her arms.

Shego only grinned, and wasted no time in expanding on her curriculum.

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am only writing a nonprofit story for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dynasties**

**By LJ58**

**VII**

"Lady Shego," Sigseetz appeared in the bedroom after a discreet knock on the ninth day of their stay. "You have a guest."

"Who is it now," Shego complained, reaching for a robe as she had actually started getting used to the bug's presence, and knew he didn't think a thing of her nudity.

"Sigseetz is unsure, but he suspects it is your Chancellor," he said in a very somber tone as he looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, goody," Shego muttered. "So, end of the vacation," she commented, looking over to Kim who was standing just inside the balcony, not wanting to go out in spite of the fresh air, and pleasant day.

All she had to do was show herself, and the locals went nuts. It was, frankly, starting to get more than a little annoying. Sure, she had thought it was kind of funny that all the aliens were all but bowing at Shego's feet once it came out she was one of the Great Lady's daughters,' but she had never really appreciated how that might be making her feel until this whole moon goddess nonsense started up.

Sure, she had ridden Shego down from the moon. Sure she seemed to be commanding 'Lady Shego.' but only because she and Shego were now so inextricably bound, and trusted one another, that Shego listened to her. Just as she would listen to her, when she had something she should hear.

But a goddess?

So the drama!

She could just imagine what her brothers would be thinking about this one.

"Maybe we can finally end this nonsense, and get back to our real lives," Kim told her as she turned from the balcony as the d'qlomite returned to open the door to allow their guest into the room.

"An elf? You're a freaking elf," Shego sputtered the moment the tall, lanky male in a silver bodysuit stepped into the room beside the insect.

"I, Lady, am a Chancellor. At least, that is what you lower sentients call us, as you could not hope to pronounce our true appellations, let alone our names. Thus, we use Chancellor."

"And full of yourself, too," Shego huffed as Kim only sighed.

A sardonic Shego was an annoyed Shego.

A fully sarcastic one was about to rip off certain appendages. Take your pick. Just now, Kim pegged her lover's mood as somewhere in the middle.

"Listen, uh, Chancellor. We waited on you because we really don't unnecessary trouble for anyone. Certainly not our world, but not for anyone else's either. I suspect Xarxa has already told you…."

"We are well aware of the misadventures our liaison suffered. As well as the unfortunate death of her companion," the elf told her, his expression as grim and somber as Dr. Director on a bad day. Or just about any day, if truth be told. She wasn't one for relaxing, so far as Kim could tell.

"Well, I hope you realize that there may be some of the guys responsible up on the jungle moon if their friends didn't rescue them. And we have a Hugaan in custody that was part of their….."

"We know these things. The feline has been dealt with. He will not trouble us again. As to the malcontents on the moon, we leave them to your judgment. Consider it a…..test of your development," the first tiny hint of a smile showed. And it was beyond condescending.

"So, you're telling me we sit around waiting two weeks on you to show just so you could tell us to do whatever we wanted?"

A single, slender brow arched so faintly only someone truly observant would have noticed.

Kim and Shego both noticed.

"You do understand that as the first representatives of your race in the Coalition, you have an obligation….."

"You know what, buddy. I've been lectured by bigger morons than you about duty, responsibility, and obligation. So unless you have something that really adds to this conversation, why don't you just….."

"Woman, you are rising above your station," the Chancellor spat. "Dragon-spawn, or not, you will respect my person….."

"Or what? You'll spank me," Shego sneered.

"Physical conflict is the hallmark of lesser races," the elf sniffed. "Why would I wish to….demean myself by striking you?" "Oh, you are so….."

"Shego. Calm down. Let's remember that these translator thingy's they gave us don't always work on idioms and slang, and could cause misunderstand…"

"Oh, there's no misunderstanding here," Shego grumbled, stepping closer to the tall elf that was closer to seven foot than not, leaving Shego looking up at him when she moved to confront him. "Pointy-ears here is dissing us. Our race. Our planet. He's pretty much just daring me to slam him through a wall."

"I see you have the manners of a Lorwardian, as well as their façade," the Chancellor sneered again.

Shego stared at the hole in the wall where half the balcony door now hung at a drunken angle.

"Calm down," Shego asked Kim with a faint smirk of her own as Kim lowered her fist, the single blow driving the Chancellor out the balcony doors, taking half one panel with him as he went. "Is that not what you told me?"

"He insulted you. Us," Kim huffed. "I wasn't going to let them pin anything on you as the Great Lady's representative…."

"So you just thought you'd let them know all us primates have bad tempers," Shego chortled.

"Well….."

"Lady Shego."

Both women turned from the balcony, about to go see where the elf had landed, only to see him standing directly behind them, and looking as if he had never been touched.

Both women couldn't help but gape.

"I see that primate dragon consorts remain as touchy as any other I have ever encountered," the elf remarked so blandly that Kim had to wonder if this weren't another Chancellor, and not one she had just punched out of the room.

"How….?

"I did say we shun the physical," the elf sighed. "Honestly, you lower life forms just don't seem to understand….."

"You're a mental construct manifested to give yourself a physical presence here, while leaving your true self either hidden, or…protected," Kim deduced, her mind sharper than ever since sharing the Great Lady's 'Communion.'

"So, you can be clever. Let us just say that even your minds, young dragons, would not be able to withstand the image of us as we are. Few sentients can. We are the first and oldest of all sentient beings, and have evolved as far beyond you as you are beyond your own planet's microbial life forms."

"So, is there a point to all this ego-stroking?"

The elf smirked that thin, faint smile again at Shego's query.

"You remind me much of the Great Lady herself when she first came to us, and suggested starting her grand Coalition."

"When she first….? How old are you, Ears," Shego frowned.

"Older than you would believe."

"I don't know. Lately, I'm learning to believe in a heck of a lot that would have once had me calling you a liar," she huffed.

"Indeed. The point is, you are….much as we expected. Go. Do as you will, and we shall be watching."

"What about any…..ramifications?"

"There are always consequences," the Chancellor told Kim. "As your Lady Gyrzza can tell you. However, you need not fear for your own world's safety. This time. We shall, however, be visiting the non-aligned worlds very soon. The attack on one of our emissary's….."

"What will you do," Kim asked.

"What is necessary," the elf told her far more somberly than ever.

Kim glanced at Shego.

"Listen, we're still…..absorbing a lot of this cosmic prophecy, and obligation shoved on us, but…. Why don't you let us deal with them? Let's face it, blowing up worlds doesn't teach anyone anything, and only adds to the discontent being stirred up on both sides. Give us time, and a chance to find a way to work things out so no one has to die. That's what's really important isn't it? Preserving life?"

"Whatever made you think so," the Chancellor asked imperiously. "Life isn't so grand a thing. It proliferates like a virus across the Grand Maker's Cosmos. You could no more end it than you could put out a dragon's flames by spitting upon them."

"Well, I value life," Kim told him. "So, if you have any…..compassion in that highly evolved head of yours, I'm asking you to give us a chance to fix this ourselves."

"Kimmie," Shego sighed.

Kim glanced back at her.

"You, who just attempted to injure me, want me to now give you leave to….settle our complaint?"

Kim nodded firmly.

"She's cocky like that," Shego smirked at her redheaded partner. "She thinks she can do anything. Seriously. Anything."

"Indeed," the Chancellor murmured. "Very well. I am intrigued. I shall give you the opportunity to demonstrate your….diplomatic abilities, young dragon."

"Uh, she's the dragon," Kim pointed at Shego.

The elf smiled. A nearly full, curving smile that suggested he knew something she didn't.

"Of course she is," he finally remarked. "I point out, however, that the only reason I am truly swayed was that your actions in aiding and protecting my young liaison proved quite…..adequate. As an expression of gratitude, I grant you this one boon. I suggest, however, that you do not press me again."

Green eyes narrowed, and Shego clamped a hand over Kim's mouth.

"Let's just get ready to go, Princess," she told her. "We have folks waiting to hear from us. Remember?"

"Fine. Fine," Kim muttered after pulling her hand away.

By then, the elf/Chancellor had vanished, and quite literally at that.

"I'm really starting to hate these semi-omnipotent creatures out here," Kim muttered.

"Only starting? I had my fill the first time Wings told me what a disappointment I was to her 'family.'"

Kim laughed now. "You love needling her, and you know it," she accused her.

"Well, there is that. Especially since she's picking up on real sarcasm after her stay with Bets."

"I'll bet," Kim's eyes rolled. "Listen, I suggest we have Gyrzza and the boys prep the ship for launch without tipping off the locals. Then we jet before anyone can throw another damn parade, or something."

"I thought you liked the hero gig," Shego sniggered.

"I do. But even the people back home didn't go overboard like this. Do you know what that little guy wanted me to do yesterday?"

"You mean the mouse-guy?"

"Duh!"

"So, what now? Autographs, or personal blessings?"

"They wanted me to renounce Earth, and make Toivvaku my new home," she grumbled. "He even offered to build me a palace for the people here to worship me," she sputtered.

"They do seem to be taking that goddess thing seriously. You're right. We'd better sneak out of here, or we might start a riot. Your battle suit powered up?"

"Solar-backups had it recharged five minutes after I switched it off when we first arrived," Kim assured her. "So, just get the guys to prep the ship, and we are out of here."

"Sounds like a plan," Shego nodded, heading for the door. Ironically, while her status was greater in certain circles, Kim's had taken a leapfrog since arriving here 'riding' a dragon. "By the way, any idea how you're going to handle the not-so-jolly green giants if any are left out there for us to find?"

"Not a clue. Yet," Kim sighed as Shego opened the door. "But I'll think of something, 'Great Blue.'"

"Do not, on pain of death, ever repeat that to my face again," Shego growled, and slammed the door behind her.

Kim only chortled.

**KP**

"They're what," Betty sputtered as Wade reported the transmission he had just received from Kim and Shego, who had finally let their worshippers behind to get 'back to work.' Or so Kim had said.

"They are apparently headed for the Lorwardian homeworld," he nodded, his face showing a bit pale on the monitor, and Betty didn't think it was the screen's video settings. She was pretty sure hers was likely just as pale after hearing that news.

"Alone?" "Well, they do have Lady Gyzza, and Team Go."

"Alone," Betty Director stressed.

"And Sigseetz."

Betty sagged back in her chair, and glared.

"Just tell me there's something positive about this obviously insane move."

"Now you know how I always felt," Wade told her with just a degree of smugness. "As to her reasoning, Kim thinks she can bring some of the nonaligned worlds over to our side, even if they don't join the actually Coalition. She's starting with Lorwardia."

"Why," Betty demanded of him. "Why would she even think…..?"

"They know about the prophecy. And, apparently, one of their captives is a genuine _prince_ of Lorwardia."

"They took a Lorwardian prince captive?"

"I'm sending you her report. It'll explain things without me having to go over the details. You should know, though….."

"What else is there," Betty Director asked wearily, only her willpower keeping her from banging her head on her desk.

Or screaming.

She was fast finding out that running a top secret, multinational law enforcement agency was a cakewalk compared to playing 'Lady Shego's' representative on Earth. No wonder that indolent bitch ran off and left her with the job.

"The premier on Toivvaku is now making an official request that Earth deliver the moon goddess back to their care. Apparently, they are under the impression we, ah, abducted her."

Betty's head banged down hard on the desk.

"On the bright side, Kim did report she forestalled any threat the Chancellors might have represented toward Earth," he added, not commenting on her reaction.

Betty sat up, shook her head, and told him, "The moment…. I stress this, Wade. The _moment_ Kim or Shego get in touch with you again, you will tell them to get back home, and I mean yesterday. Got it, mister?"

"Yes, ma'am," Wade said, his expression neutral.

Wade's face vanished as the monitor went blank, and barely a second passed before her secretary began to relay new demands from visiting dignitaries and merchants that all wanted to curry the favor of the Coalition's newest dragon-spawn.

Betty decided she was going to kill Shego when she got back.

Slowly, and with mounds and mounds of paperwork.

Yes. That was it.

She was going to_ red tape_ her to death she mused grimly before she focused on the duties before her.

**KP**

"There," Kim pointed, and saw a small group of Lorwardians huddled atop a battered piece of their shattered hull.

Around them, over a score of the huge Wap'pe milled, some of them occasionally ramming the sides of the ruptured hull that had not fared well in the crash. Or since.

"You," a giant, green male in familiar armor with a distinctive sigil on his breastplate snarled as he reached for a weapon at his side.

"You don't want to do that," Kim shouted up at him as the five other warriors looked less fierce some in her eyes despite remembering the first two Lorwardians she had encountered who had very nearly managed to kill her.

"What she said," Hego growled as he began to glow, and his fists pulsed with blue light.

"Dragon-spawn," the single female among the group shouted. "Warwuff, we cannot fight such might!"

The bigger male cursed incomprehensibly, and shoved his weapon into its holster as Kim walked fearlessly up to the side of one of the big predators, and patted its armored side. He glared at her, still having been skeptical a mere primate had been able to control such legendarily fierce beasts until he saw it himself.

This, he thought grimly, was the woman the Elsarqian had thought to use to manipulate the dragon? He was suddenly glad he had spaced him all over again. Treacherous squid.

"I think you know Lady Shego," Kim nodded to her green-skinned companion as Lady Gyrzza eyed the predators with an air of respect given to such creatures.

Kim sensed that they understood her, too, and returned the respect.

"And I am Kim Possible. I'm here to offer you a truce, warrior," Kim told him. "If you're smart, you will accept it. For I would offer that truce not only to you, but to your entire world."

"Why should Warwuff care for a truce with you, little female," he snarled. "Even if you are more than you appear, you are still….."

"She's the Toivaakun moon goddess," Shego told him. "I hear you guys are big on prophecy. Well, guess what, I'm the Grat Ba'auu. Not Blue. Ba'auu. Understand, big guy?"

"That is….impossible," he gasped, looking greener than ever as he looked down at the group that stood fearlessly among the system's deadliest predators.

"But you understand what she is saying," Kim pressed him.

"But you are….. You are but a primate. A lowly female. A…"

"A what," a suddenly thirty foot green dragon growled down at them as she now towered over the Lorwardians, and shoved the nearest Wap'pe aside as she radiated green fire from both hands, even as her breath offered faint, greenish smoke as if emerald fires waited just within to be released.

Every Lorwardian there looked ready to faint.

And they were not warriors given to such antics.

But seeing a small primate suddenly turn into a virtual monster before your eyes had them all feeling far less confident.

"That's enough, Shego. You can stop showing off," Kim sighed.

Shego gave a smoldering huff, and shrank back down to her human form. Only she did it slowly, giving the warriors a good look at her still potent gaze as she slowly dropped past their vantage point to return to ground level.

"We offer you a genuine truce, Warwuff," Kim called out again. "Because I think you'd rather have a peaceful association with Lady Shego, than risk her ire. We do not care if you join the Coalition, or not, that is your people's choice. But we would rather not have to fight you again."

"Yeah, you annoy us. How many times do we have to beat you guys before you figure out….."

"Shego," Hego hissed.

"Hey, they started it," she snapped at her brother. "You weren't here. The big jerks had an entire fleet, and….. Say, where did your buddies go?"

"They feared the arrival of the Chancellors, and fled without pausing to pick us up," a younger warrior admitted, earning a scathing glower from Warwuff.

"Don't worry about the Chancellors. At least, not this time," Kim told them. "I had a talk with them, and sent them off."

"You sent them…..off," Warwuff all but choked as he stared at the improbably female. "You….? _You_ sent the Chancellors….._off_," he echoed.

"Well, after she sucker punched one of them," Shego admitted gleefully. "I still liked that one," she grinned as Kim rolled her eyes.

"You…..struck a Chancellor," the female pushed forward and eyed her now, awe in her own red eyes as she looked down at Kim. "And you live?"

"Well, he was a bit smug, but we worked things out," Kim remarked neutrally.

"What terms do you desire for your truce, Dragon-goddess," Warwuff abruptly spit out.

"Dragon-goddess," Shego, Hego, and Gyrzza all echoed, staring at the redhead.

Who only groaned.

"Hey, you started it," Shego grinned.

"No, that loopy prophecy did. Anyway, the terms are simple. Peaceful relations with Earth, and Lady Shego, and we won't go to war with you, or your people."

"That's all?"

"That is all. We are not conquerors, Warwuff. Not like you think. We will fight, though, and when we do, we will _crush_ anyone in our way. Anyone," she stressed.

"Don't overdo it, Kimmie," Shego muttered, not liking the look in the big guy's eyes.

"And if we turned you down," Warwuff finally asked after a moment.

"Then we would seek another Lorwardian with more intelligence….."

"That might be a long hunt," Gyrzza remarked blandly, making Shego snigger.

"And leave you here to make your own way home," she added, patting the big Wap'pe nearest her again.

It, like the rest of the herd, seemed content to leave her and her companions alone, which had the unnaturally silent Sigseetz quite happy as he kept waiting for one of them to charge again at any moment.

"You truly command those beasts?"

Kim turned, and focused her thoughts as she had learned by accident, and been honing since back on the planet with smaller, less ferocious animals. Almost as one, the herd wheeled, and lumbered off in the direction she pointedly gestured just to give the warriors a clue she was the one in charge.

"Or…. I could call them back," she said suggestively as the surviving warriors watched the predators depart in almost eerie silence.

Warwuff abruptly leapt down, landing just a few feet from Kim, and stared down at her. He then dropped to one knee, slamming his big fist to his chest, and growled, "You have defeated us in battle. You have spared our lives, and shown your power. We are yours to command, Dragon-goddess. You and the Grat Ba'auu shall find us loyal vassals henceforth."

"This is how cults start. You know that, don't you," one of the Wegos murmured to Kim as she sighed, and shook her head.

"Let's just get out of here," Shego suggested. "We still have a lot of work to do if we're going to make Princess' plan work."

"Agreed," Gyrzza nodded as Warwuff turned from gesturing to his people to join him.

"You are truly a princess?"

"Shego just calls…."

"She is," Shego cut her off. "She's _my_ princess. So don't get any ideas," she told him curtly.

"I am Prince Warwuff, fourth hatchling of the Glorious Emperor Bludstone, who rose to power after Emperor Warrokk fell in battle."

"These guys have a real flair for names, don't they," one Wego murmured to the other.

"Hatchling," the Wegos echoed sharing a bemused look.

"Warwuff gives you his word, you will be honored, and escorted to his father, emperor of Lorwardia, and leader of our people. Whatever he decides, Warwuff will stand beside you. So Warwuff swears."

Shego rolled her eyes, and turned to stalk off.

"Enough with the flowery speeches. Let's just go."

"Ah, we're not going to have much room in the ship for all these guys," Hego pointed out.

Shego glanced back at him with a faint, violet glitter in her eyes, and drawled, "Oh, that won't be a problem."

Even Shego shivered at seeing that expression in his sister's eyes.

"We'd better clue Wade in on what's happening, too," Kim pointed out. "I would imagine he might be worrying after all this time."

"Yeah. I hope Bets is holding up her end, too. That embassy stuff can be a real killer."

"Your servant was doing an admirable job in carrying out the commands you made of her," Gyrzza pointed out as they all headed for the ship. "She is a most capable bureaucrat from what I observed."

"Really? I might just have to see if I can get her to stay long-term," Shego grinned.

Kim said nothing to that. Though her sidelong glance told Shego she knew exactly what she was thinking just then.

_To Be Continued….._


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am only writing a nonprofit story for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dynasties**

**By LJ58**

**VIII**

"We have an incoming signal," Wade told Ron. "Something big is definitely coming out of hyperspace. _Really_ big!"

"Is it alone?"

"Definitely a single object, but, Ron….. When I say big, I mean huge. Whatever it is….."

"Do you think it could be…..her?"

"I hope not."

"But she's on our side. Right?"

"Maybe. I still have reservations about everything we've heard so far. And it doesn't help that Shego is MIA, and even that other dragon-lady ran off without a word."

"I thought Shego called her? Isn't that what Hego said?"

"Ron, do you really believe that Shego could call someone across millions of light-years without even a microburst transmitter? I have to wonder if that wasn't a trap."

"But we spoke to Kim afterward….."

"Did we," Wade asked. "Did we, Ron? I'm a realist. A scientist. There is no logical way that Shego or Kim could be doing what we've heard. It's not rational. Not possible. And I have to wonder if she, or they, are not being _used_ somehow."

"I see what you mean," Ron nodded. "I'll talk to Dr. Director."

"My best advice. Have a few nukes ready to blow whatever that is out of the sky before it gets near us. We almost lost the planet twice now because we were hesitant. Tell her without Shego, we don't dare wait and see this time."

"I'll tell her," Ron told him, and gestured at Bonnie, who closed the channel.

"Wade sounds…."

"That's not Wade," Ron told her, recalculating his course, and banking hard. "We have another doppelganger."

"But…. How can you be so sure?"

"I've known Wade as long as Kim," Ron told her. "He has never advised excessive violence in his life. Even when we faced Drakken's worse, he was the one advising Kim to pull back, and let him vent rather than push him too far, too fast. Wade would never, ever, advise anyone to nuke anyone. He still lectures me over killing the Lorwardians," he grumbled.

"But they were…..?"

"Exactly. That _wasn't_ Wade."

"But….. The signal…."

"He's in trouble. We had better call our local team to meet us. Our entire Team network may be compromised, so don't call anyone else but the tweebs."

"Right. Unless…..they were grabbed, too."

"Jim and Tim," Ron glanced back at her from his seat behind the controls of the powerful mini-jet.

"Oh. Right. Sometimes I forget they aren't normal teenagers."

"How?"

Bonnie blushed. "Well, they look so normal."

"And how did Kim look to you, Bon-Bon," he teased. "While she was out chasing villains, and slapping down space invaders?"

Bonnie had no answer to that one.

"Honestly, Kim and her entire family have always been….different. I've just been glad she and her family were also on our side. Can you imagine if _they_ had all turned to other side?"

Bonnie actually shuddered.

"I see your point," she nodded. "So…. Do you think Wade's all right?"

"If they are following their usual model operandu…."

"Don't you mean…."

"You know what I mean," he grumbled. "Anyway, I doubt they would kill him. For one, he's too valuable alive. He's one of the few people that can get close to Kim. Or me. Obviously, someone knows that. That means someone local may be working with these guys."

"Great. Because we didn't have enough trouble before we joined the outer space club."

Ron grinned. "So, you don't want to try that jungle planet on your next vacation? Kim said it was out of this world."

Bonnie's expression was beyond eloquent as Ron just chuckled.

"Just call the tweebs. Super-encrypt mode."

She was already doing it even as he spoke.

**KP**

"You bring this pale primate, and two accursed dragons to me, and claim that they are the future of Lorwardia," the emperor, a huge, burly bear of a giant snarled as he looked down at the three females who had come alone with Warwuff.

The rest of the team had stayed on the ship at the spaceport, on full alert, with orders to lift off the moment they got a signal if things went wrong.

Hego, for one of the few times in his life, did not argue. Even he remembered how bad even he had fared against the Lorwardian invasion the first time. Even enhanced, he was in a small ship with his brothers, and a sentient bug on a planet filled with those bloodthirsty giants. He would have cautioned they go out in force, but Kim and Shego both thought they were better off approaching them casually, as a show of strength without fear.

"Sis can take them," Hego had been told before they left when he had expressed his doubts.

The Lorwardians, reduced to the size of dolls for the trips, said nothing as they simply walked off the ship after being restored, and left Warwuff to lead the three women to the emperor.

The only reason they had not been blown out of the sky when they approached the planet was because Shego had let Warwuff radio ahead to announce he brought portentous news, and important visitors that might well aid their cause.

It bought them time, and an audience.

Everything else, the women knew, was up to them.

"Warwuff," the big man growled as he sat his huge, marble throne. "Were you not the favored spawn of my favored consort, I would think you beyond foolhardy, and remove your head here and now. You have one zevokk to explain this mad jest."

"Great Emperor Bludstone," the warrior bowed low before approaching him. "Warwuff has ever been a loyal, and bold warrior in your service. Warwuff would offer you his very life, if it were needed. Still, Warwuff must tell you, that what has been revealed….."

"You think these guys would learn to use a few pronouns," Shego muttered to Kim, who couldn't help but grin at her expression.

The bearded warrior looked down at Kim, Shego, and Gyrzza, and eyed them coldly after Warwuff concluded with his second confirmation of Shego's identity, and the misunderstood prophecy revealed in her.

"If you, woman, are the Great Blue," Bludstone finally demanded. "Why would our longtime allies, the Elsarqian, sworn to aid us seek out, and find the true Great Blue of Prophecy, seek your destruction?'

"The squids? The same guys that mistranslated the prophecy in the first place," Kim guessed. "The same guys that want our planet drained of water for themselves, and Shego dead before she could rise to her full prominence? Those allies?"

The emperor, thick as he seemed, wasn't slow.

"You make a telling accusation, small dragon," he grumbled in obvious irritation. "Where is your Elsarqian cohort," he turned to demand of Warwuff, "That we might query him on this matter?"

"Warwuff executed him for his failures in battle. That, and he was getting very annoying," the big, green giant grunted carelessly.

Bludstone nodded.

"They can be annoying. Bludstone knows this more than most."

The three females shared matching expressions as Shego stepped forward, and declared, "Look, we don't like the squids. We got that. We're also tired of wasting times with your boys here getting in our way. So, do we have a deal, or not?"

Bludstone eyed Shego, and his bright eyes narrowed as he eyed her.

"Bludstone would better understand this….deal. If, and Bludstone stresses if, you are truly the Great Blue, you are demanding we ally with you, even if we do not ally with the Coalition?"

"Exactly," Shego nodded.

"Which makes Lorwardia enemy of the nonaligned worlds currently gathered against the dragon's Coalition."

"You scared of 'em," Shego asked smugly.

"Lord Bludstone fears none in this galaxy!"

"What about the next galaxy? Or the next? How about….right here in this oversized throne room," Shego demanded, her own eyes flaring brightly.

The big warrior glared down at her, and then shocked her.

He laughed.

Loudly, and long.

Then he leaned back, and grinned.

"You should have been a Lorwardian, dragon-spawn. You have the heart of a warrior. You remind Bludstone much of his last favored consort."

"Last," Kim echoed.

"Regretfully, she did not survive our mating. It happens," he shrugged, and Kim and Shego both shared expressions of dismay.

"Less talk, more action. Decide," Shego snapped after shaking her head of the unwanted images the emperor's words had conjured.

Bludstone eyed her coolly, then leaned forward to nod slowly at her. "First, M'Kandii dragoness. You will prove yourself in the Lorwardian fashion."

He paused dramatically as he rose to his full nine feet and six inches, and held up a fist.

"In the arena," he shouted, and his crowded court exploded in cheers.

"Why did I see this coming," Shego sighed.

**KP**

"Any signal? Anything?"

"Completely alien, obviously," Betty was told as Will joined her in the offices, all meetings postponed as they awaited word on the most recent newcomer to the planet.

"Has Ron or Wade called back?"

"Wade continues to advise a first strike, which is…..atypical of him. Stoppable only said he's going to check out a lead, and that we should wait for his report."

"What do you think?"

Will glanced up from the monitor he was studying as he kept an eye on incoming data from the arriving ship that was far more massive than even the Lorwardian ships had been, and shook his head. "I think it's obviously, Dr. Director. Wade is either under control of an outside agent, or he has been replaced. Despite his occasional piques, the boy is too compassionate to ever suggest such violent reactions. Especially against an unknown force."

Betty nodded.

"I'm thinking test."

"Test?"

"It's due. We've had more than a few wrinkles since Shego opened Earth up to a much more crowded universe than we had ever imagined. Still, no one has yet called us on our…..species-centric demeanor that has become a bit more blatant in the wake of these visitors. Shego being away, her being attacked, then delayed. Leaving us to cope without her? I think it's pretty obvious now. We're being tested."

"Your orders, then, ma'am?"

"Omega level alert on all stations. But no one, and I stress no one, makes a move without a direct order from me. In person. Not from a com. Not from a phone. Not even from a damn digital communicator. From me, in person, standing in their face. Understood?"

"Understood, ma'am. I'll relay the orders now."

"Good. Use the updated, cycling encryption Ron's people sent us. Just in case."

"I planned to do just that," Will admitted, giving a faintly smug expression of his own.

Dr. Director only nodded at him.

He was, she had to admit, good at his job.

It was the only reason she overlooked his other, more annoying traits.

**KP**

"Ron," Wade frowned, turning to stare at the lean, dark-clad monkey-master who had just walked into his room. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you, as soon as you tell me where Wade is," he stated, and a glowing sword flashed so close to the teen's face it seemed to split down the middle.

In fact, the holo-mask was only cut open, leaving the obviously alien visage of a reptilian alien staring back at him.

"What gave this one away," the Hunter hissed, looking more than displeased.

"You don't know my friend. You made many mistakes. Many. The worst was replacing him. Now, where is he?"

"You will never….!"

The muffled shouts from a nearby closet drew the reptile's eyes. Ron's didn't move.

"Not as clever as you think, are you," he asked, and simply brought down the hilt of the Lotus Blade on the flat, scaly head.

"Ron! Thank God," Wade gasped when he pulled the gag from his mouth after opening the closet to free him. "The Great Lady's own ship is coming here, and they were trying to trick us into attacking her! We have to warn….!"

"Don't worry. I think me and Dr. Director both figured it out in time. This guy was a lousy actor."

"Really," Wade frowned, staring at the unconscious reptile. "He sure kept my mom fooled."

"Yeah, but how hard is that," Ron asked him pointedly. "I mean, you still live in your room, dude. You 'see' us more than you ever do her."

"Oh. Right. Geez, I'm still not used to you being so….."

"Insightful," Ron asked.

"Uh, right. That's just what I meant," Wade nodded, rubbing his wrists as he stepped over the unconscious Hunter, and sat down behind his usual monitors. "Now, let's see what kind of damage that thing did."

Ron said nothing as he simply bound the Hunter, slung him over his shoulder, and walked out, saying, "Keep in touch. And….better amp your security."

"He grabbed me in town when I went for supplies," Wade tossed over his shoulder. "See? I _knew_ leaving my room was dangerous!"

Ron only chuckled, and closed the door behind him.

The telltale hum of electronics told him it would be extraordinarily dangerous for anyone without authorization to try that door just now.

He also felt sorry for any other Hunters, or their allies that might still be on the planet. Wade, he knew, did tend to hold grudges.

**KP**

"The new ship isn't alone," Will burst into her office to report.

"What?"

"It's bulk masked an entire fleet that was coming in behind it," he told her. "A _Lorwardian_ fleet!"

"Then it is hostile…..?"

"No," Will told her. "According to Ron, that ship is the Coalition leader's. He also just reported he removed a copycat Wade from his house. He's bringing him in for interrogation now."

"Someone got past Wade's security?"

"He got nabbed at the store. Again. We're really going to have to do something about that," he told her, both of them recalling a past operation endangered when the young genius was grabbed while out shopping for his favorite snacks.

"We'll discuss it later. What of the Lorwardian fleet?"

"We….don't know. There has been no word from Possible or Shego since they said they were leaving for Lorwardia. Still, if the Coalition ship isn't acting against them, we have to consider that they might be….."

"Yes?"

"Waiting on something."

"Or someone," Betty remarked cannily.

"That is my best guess," Will nodded. "Ron reported that Wade projected the fleet would make orbit in less than two hours at their current speed and heading. I'm guessing they'll be coming here again, since the U.N. has become the de facto offices for 'Lady Shego.'"

Dr. Director shook her head at that one. She still had trouble getting used to the idea that not only was Shego far more than ever expected, but that she might also be some prophetic leader of all life in the galaxy that half the cosmos had been looking for over more centuries than she could imagine.

Possible? Sure. She was doing the impossible on a daily basis. Her recent resurrection proving she really could do anything.

Yet…. Shego?

"Orders, ma'am," he asked.

"We wait, Agent Du. Just as I said, we wait, and watch. Have our security tripled….."

"I already…."

"Triple it again. If we still have doppelgangers running around on the planet, I want them found, and neutralized. Now. Meanwhile, my orders stand. No one does anything without a direct, personal order from me, and me alone."

"The global leaders are already nervous over that one…."

"Let them be nervous. We screw this one up, and remember what Gyrzza said. No one has ever survived this Great Lady's wrath, or those Chancellors. So let's not piss off either of them in case they're still watching us."

"You think it's likely?"

"I know it is," the one-eyed agent told her subordinate. "It's what _I'd_ do," she added pointedly.

Will nodded, and turned to leave. "I'll have supply implement more of those genetic scanners of Wades into our security stations. If there are any more chameleons out there, they should find them easily enough."

"Do it. And be quick. We're admittedly diving in deep here, Will, and as much as I loathe to admit it, we need Shego and Possible back here to help us keep afloat."

"I'm guessing you don't plan on letting them go on any more vacations anytime soon then?"

"Try never in the next five or ten decades," she growled, glancing at the heaps of files and requests still littering 'her' desk she was manning for Shego in her absence.

Will Du barely managed to hide his smirk as he resisted telling his superior, "I told you so," when he had first advised against letting the pair off the planet until things were more settled. Instead, he wisely remained stoic and left the office without saying a word.

**KP**

"It's Kim! Kim Possible," someone shouted as Kim stepped off the huge shuttle that had landed just outside the United Nations which was rebuilding its outer court yard to accommodate the recent flurry of VIPs that seemed to think landing in the front of the distinctive building was quite all right.

The cheers started even as Shego walked off next, with Gyrzza, her brothers, Sigseetz, and two massive Lorwardian giants, whose appearance made the crowd just stare in abrupt silence.

Next came a small, white-haired lady that was walking beside a bipedal fox with silver fur. Still getting used to the many species coming to their world, the crowd was now just staring even as many wondered over the old woman that seemed very human, if a bit old, and tried to understand what she was doing in space with such obvious personages.

"You were missed," Betty told Shego curtly as she walked out to greet the entourage. "I'm glad you're all right."

"Are you seriously talking to me," Shego sputtered, confused at her words.

"Well, both of you. Still, I'm woman enough to admit you are obviously a necessary….component of this new era."

"Gee, thanks, Bets. You're all hearts. Thought you were gonna break out the violins there for a moment."

Betty's single eyes carried a wealth of feeling as she eyed the green-skinned woman.

"As we are in public, and among….dignitaries," she said, surprisingly able to mask her uncertainty as she glanced at the Lorwardians, "I won't say anything more until we can properly debrief you. I'm guessing a lot more happened than you reported," she asked, glancing to Kim.

"Well, aside from a great vacation we managed to squeeze in between being shot down, facing off Chancellors, and then unexpectedly touring Lorwardia," the redhead smiled. "It was no big."

It was just quiet enough that certain ears might have heard Betty's teeth grinding just then.

"Want to cut to the chase here for the crowds and the cameras," Will Du suggested quietly as he stood just beside Dr. Director, and eyed the crowd beyond the barricades, and handpicked sentries. All wearing GJ blue. "We still have a lot of nervous world leaders after your friends popped out of that wormhole with enough firepower to blow us to atoms."

"So, you were worried about us," Kim grinned crookedly.

"Hardly," Will drawled, his own expression as bland and somber as ever.

"Really," Kim pressed, grinning at him.

"Really," Will remarked blandly. "Frankly, considering your recent escapades, I'm beginning to revise my initial assessment of you, Possible. You might just have some genuine aptitude for this business after all. Some, mind you. But you still have no concept of channels, or proper authority."

"Stick a sock in it, errand boy. We did all right. We even got the green guys on our side," Shego remarked, gesturing back at the emperor himself, and his number fourteen son Warwuff. Or fifteen. Frankly, she got the idea they weren't sure about it themselves.

Who knew the not-so-jolly green giants were related to birds? Very big birds. They even laid eggs. Which Shego was still doing her best not to imagine.

"Which means this is a…..negotiation?"

"Hardly," the silver fox Betty Director had met before told her with a faint quirking smile on his feral visage. "This is an audience. The Great Lady has watched her daughters since they departed. It is now time she advised them personally. If you will show us to a private chamber where we may speak, that audience shall begin."

"So…..where is she," Dr. Director asked, looking over the group.

"I am her…..avatar," the old woman with silvery-white hair told her. "She felt that appearing in her natural form might alarm your people, so I am here to serve as….liaison in this audience."

"She can speak….through you? Like that...female Xarxa and the Chancellors we were told of by Possible and Shego," Will asked.

"Somewhat," the old woman smiled, her bright eyes gleaming with mirth. "Now, we will require a very large chamber. Something around the dimensions of seventeen meters squared. As a minimum."

"Seventeen…."

Will frowned. "That's over fifty feet! Why would you need….."

"Trust her. And I think I know a place. Not here," Kim told her. "The Garden."

"I always wanted to break into show business there," Shego teased.

"I thought that was Senior Junior's thing."

"Shut up, Kimmie. Let's just go."

"I'll arrange transportation," Dr. Director told them as she started to turn.

"There is no need," the woman that stood no taller than Vakaui, the slender fox creature that merely stood silent now.

Betty blinked.

That was all.

She blinked.

Then she, Kim's group, and no one else, stood in the middle of Madison Square Garden's currently, and thankfully empty arena.

The short, slender woman smiled as she looked around, eyeing the rows of seats around them, and smiled. "It has…..potential. Still, as a palace, you could do better, daughter," she told Shego.

"Daughter," Betty sputtered, staring around, and realizing Will had been left behind, and she was alone with Kim's envoy.

"You mean you haven't figured it out," Kim asked her as she smiled at the small woman. "Dr. Director," she said, nodding respectfully to the small woman. "I present the Great Lady, leader of the Coalition," she told her with a faint smile.

"But you said…..?"

"Does this better suit your preconceptions, human," the fifty foot, silvery-white dragoness asked as she simply shimmered into existence, towering over them all as the two Lorwardians instinctively moved back as Shego and Gyrzza smiled, and Sigseetz predictably hit his knees, head bowed, of course.

"Holy…"

"My daughters," the dragoness purred, lowering her massive head down to their level, which seemed to surprise Vakaui more than any of them. "You have made me inordinately proud. I commend you on doing a fine job of facing the challenges into which you were thrown without proper preparation, or instruction."

"If you say, 'no big,'" Shego muttered at Kim in an aside.

"However, I felt I must come here in person to better impress upon you the fact you have misunderstood something key. Something critical."

"How critical?"

"You, Shego," the dragoness turned her somber gaze on her, "Are indeed the Grat Ba'auu, as was foretold. Just as Kimberly has been manifested in the hearts and minds of the simple Toivvakuns as their moon goddess. You, however, are not the prophesied leader of the M'Kandii. Not truly."

"No," Shego asked blandly, but feeling genuine relief.

"No," the Great Lady smiled down on them as she rose to tower over them again. "That role is for another. I will give you a forewarning that may yet aid you, and your people. For the M'Kandii leader long sought by many races is closer than you know. You two will herald and champion her coming. For that very important role is reserved for your _daughter_."

Kim and Shego both gaped.

Not half so much as Dr. Director.

_To Be Continued…._


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am only writing a nonprofit story for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dynasties**

**By LJ58**

**IX**

"Our daughter," Shego sputtered not for the first time as she paced the apartment where she and Kim were trying to relax after a long, and very trying debriefing with Dr. Director, and no less than twenty-three heads of states, and key ambassadors.

Not all of them human.

"Something to look forward to, isn't it," Kim smiled at her from the bed where she sat reading a holo-text that Vakaui had given her on the history of the known galaxies. Something he had felt she might benefit from knowing.

"I'm still trying to figure out how it can even happen. Especially since neither of us is….. You know!"

"Come on," Kim teased. "After all we've seen lately, you don't think a little spontaneous conception on our part is possible?"

"Princess, I swear to God, sometimes you are….."

"What?"

Shego stopped to just stare at her.

"What?"

"It doesn't bother you? Being told we're going to have a daughter?"

"No. Does it bother you?"

"Yes! _No_! I don't know," she fumed. "There are so many things in my head right now…."

"Calm down, and come over and explain it to me," she said, patting the space beside her as she set the holo-book aside.

Shego gave her a look that might melt hardened steel. Kim only smiled back, and patted the bed again.

Shaking her head, Shego realized the redhead was unphased by her ire, as usual, and walked over to sit heavily on the edge of the bed with an equally heavy sigh. "It's hard to explain," she muttered.

"Talking always helps. You know. Words strung together. Making sentences. Expressing…."

"Don't be a smart ass, Princess," she growled over her shoulder.

Kim only chuckled, and reached to pull her back into her embrace.

"Taking on those Lorwardians in that loopy arena didn't get you this wound up. Talk to me, Shego," Kim murmured, folding her arms around her as Shego fell back into her arms without much protest.

"All I had to do was step on a few of those dimwits in dragon form, and they pretty much gave up," she huffed. "This…. This is…. Kim," she sighed, glancing up at her. "All my life, I've lived with one fear."

"Only one," Kim asked, and gave a faint somber smile at her expression. "I'm serious. I've had dozens."

"You?"

"I cope. So can you. What is it that's really bothering you? Come on, we are in this together. Remember?"

Shego sighed heavily again, closing her eyes for a moment, then looking up to see the redhead staring down into her eyes from overhead as she continued to hold her after Shego leaned back into her arms.

"After I realized what my powers did to me," she murmured. "I genuinely feared I could never have children. Or if I did, they might be…..defective," she admitted. "I mean, comet-power and normal do _not_ go together."

"I see," Kim murmured, stroking her dark head. "And you just got handed the news you are going to have a child after all. Probably the most important child of all time."

"That's part of it. The having it part, anyway. The other part…. Damn it, Kim. What kind of mother would I be to any kid? If this daughter is going to be so important, what if I….screw her up. The way I….."

"Whoa," Kim stopped her, tightening her embrace. "Hold on right there. I don't know what you really think of yourself, but I'll tell you now, I think you're going to be a very good mother. We both will," she smiled. "After all, with us to teach her, who is going to mess with our little rugrat when she comes along. Uh, however she comes along."

"The Great _Busybody_ didn't exactly explain that part either, did she," Shego grumbled.

"No. She didn't," Kim grinned at Shego's irreverent description of her 'mother' of sorts. "But does it matter? Whatever happens, however it happens, I'll tell you now that any child of yours is going to be as dear and special to me as you are," she told her.

"You honestly have no problem with that bomb she dropped on us," Shego fumed up at her, sounding more indignant now that worried.

"Let me tell you a secret, Emmie," she teased her with that little nickname as she stroked her dark head. "Every time anything starts to worry me about this new life we're living, I just have to remember one thing."

"What?"

"That you were there, and cared enough to face death with me. I only have to remember that, and everything else pales."

Shego said nothing for a long time as she lay back on Kim, letting the younger woman stroke her hair as they lay together.

"You still think about that," Shego finally asked.

"It inspires me. We didn't know you could save us. You didn't know either of us would survive, but you still came back for me. To be with me. That's all I need to know, Shego. Remember what I said right before…..all that began?"

"Yes," she murmured.

"I meant it. Every word. My only regret then, or now, is that I wasted so much time once I realized who I really loved in this world. I can't do anything over, but I can do things right now. If we're going to have a child, a little girl, then I'm going to love her, and treasure her, and dare anyone on this, or any planet to so much as glare at her. Just like I love, and treasure you, Em," she smiled at her again.

"Do you have to call me that," she groaned.

"Ah, but it's so fitting. You're a perfect emerald. A jewel that never loses its shine. A…."

"Kimmie," Shego growled, and rolled over onto all fours. "I don't think being compared to a glorified _rock_ is all that great."

"And being called a Pumpkin is somehow better," Kim teasingly quipped. "Or a cupcake? Or…."

"Ah, but I really like the thought of _eating_ you, because you're sooooo sweet," Shego grinned in feral fashion, and launched herself at her.

Kim squealed, but made no attempt to get away.

**KP**

"You actually like doing this," Betty Director asked Gyrzza a few days later as the silver dragoness made short work of catching up, and sifting the backlog on the desk they shared.

Shego, it seemed, was stubbornly refused to come in as yet, declaring herself on indefinite leave for reasons best left undisclosed.

Betty knew better.

The bitch was shirking. Again.

"I enjoy having a purpose again," Gyrzza told her blandly as ever. "I have not had one for a long time."

"But…. All right, now I'm confused."

"It is no secret my world was destroyed, Elizabeth," the female told her. "Consider your own role. Suppose your agency simply ceased to be? What would your role be then? That, essentially, is my dilemma. I was a dragon without a world to champion. I had hoped to find a place in the Great Lady's own court, but…. It is a very crowded place. Curiously enough, Shego and her mate chose to welcome me, and grant me a place at their side. That is a very great honor. Even if they do not yet realize what that means to me. Or to them."

"So, you feel you owe them," Betty asked.

Gyrzza allowed a rare smile.

"Despite losing my world, I was also strong enough that I was rarely if ever beaten in genuine combat. Shego defeated me even before she realized her own worth. That, too, has meaning. Ironically, I find I do enjoy being with her and her curious mate."

"Curious? Kimberly suggested gender wasn't an issue with a lot of races."

"It isn't. It's just that most dragon-spawn do not take true mates. They take p'n'ch'ssa. Which is translated roughly as a pet. You could consider them a consort without choice of master. Or mistress."

"So, the Coalition practices slavery," Betty frowned, not having heard this one.

"Not as you understand it. Those that serve in such roles come to it as a result of either civil debt for crimes committed against others, or they sometimes volunteer if work, or other placements are scarce in their regions. It is deemed an honorable status for those who seek new starts."

"It still sounds like slavery," Betty murmured.

"Yet it is not. And it is more….humane….than what I have seen of your judicial system that crowds your lawbreakers into small cells, and tries to ignore them without offering rehabilitation or other service opportunities that might redeem such transgressors."

"We aren't perfect," Betty growled at her, feeling a bit scolded for one of the few times in her life. "But we are working on it. We were even before we realized we were….not alone."

"Indeed. And do you not find it peculiar that a female I now realize you had condemned as such a transgressor, and of little value, has proven to be your world's greatest treasure?"

Dr. Director cleared her throat as she looked up from one of the few files left before her, and told her, "I'd be the first to admit Shego has been…..a handful. She's fought on both sides of the law long before this issue came up. I hoped more than once she might be redeemed, but I don't discount that Kimberly was and is instrumental in guiding that woman. Frankly, I don't doubt she would have been far worse even now without that truly remarkable young woman's influence."

"Indeed? I have been curious about her. How is it that a female of no true power or ability was able to even draw the Grat Ba'auu's devotion?"

Betty grinned now. "You obviously don't know anything about Kim Possible if you think her ordinary. Let me tell you about her, Lady Gyrzza," she smiled smugly now. "Because I can honestly say that if Shego became anything, it was because Kim helped her find her way back from the monster she was fast becoming."

"Truly? Tell me of her. Tell me of how they met. I wish to understand this matter."

Betty grinned, and began to talk. They talked a very long time.

**KP**

"I was hoping they were kidding," Bonnie murmured as she sat next to Ron in the headquarters of Team Possible.

AKA, his living room.

Across the room, a burly, green giant sat cross-legged in front of the television, watching old reruns of the Fearless Ferret.

"Kim…..? Maybe. Shego? Never," Ron sighed when he was told Warwuff was going to be training with him to fit into Team Possible, and be the Lorwardian liaison on Earth after the Lorwardian emperor left to impress upon his former allies the need to leave Earth, and most especially Shego, alone. "She never had the whole joking vibe that the Ron-Man did. She was always either, 'My way, or…..' Hmmmm. Yep, it was always her way," Ron nodded to himself as Bonnie sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"But why does he have to stay with us," she demanded.

"Something about learning about 'real' human beings, and stuff like that," Ron sighed, wanting to hug the woman in his life, but not quite comfortable with trying with a nearly ten foot alien sitting in the middle of his living room watching television, surrouned by what was left of his available snackage.

"In other words, they didn't want him to stay with them," Bonnie muttered sourly as she glared at that huge, broad back.

"Well, you know how it is. Since they defeated him, he feels bound to follow them. So when Shego told him to 'help us,' well….."

"You boys, and your honor," she grumbled, glaring all the more at Ron.

Ron predicted a very cold winter. And it was not even summer yet.

**KP**

Kim woke up to find Shego already awake.

"Hey," she murmured, not moving as she found it very comfortable folded up in her lover's arms.

"Hey, yourself."

Kim murmured softly, purring as she wriggled a little closer, and let her eyes close as she relaxed. "I could stay here forever."

"You'd get hungry."

"Is that a hint?"

"I was thinking room service," Shego remarked quietly. "Just didn't want to wake you."

"What time is it?"

"Not quite five."

Kim didn't reply to that.

"I promised to go see the folks this week after we got back," she finally told her. "Mom was a little freaked that we disappeared into space for a few weeks again."

"You think," Shego chuckled. "Hego is swearing he is never going anywhere near a spacecraft again. He still hasn't adjusted to an entire planet of Lorwardians swearing to serve me if I only call them."

"Those guys are a bit extreme. It does seem all or nothing with them."

"Let's just hope they can get those nonaligned planets off our back so we can relax for a change," Shego told her. "Which was the idea in the first place."

"You think the Great Lady told us everything? You know, about the baby?"

"Where did that one come from," Shego sputtered, looking a bit uneasy again.

"Well….."

"Princess?"

"I can't be absolutely certain, but….. I think I am. You know."

"You know wha….? Wait. You're saying….? You are….? _Now_?"

"I felt something….last night," she smiled at Shego, snuggling closer. "But I wasn't sure until after I woke up. I just….feel it. We're going to have a baby," she smiled at the gren-skinned woman.

"Okay, this is….beyond weird."

"You mean, weirder than you saving us from a nuclear explosion in space, and turning out to be a dragon-in-training?"

Shego groaned, and rolled over, sighing as she stared at the ceiling.

"There is no way I'm going back to that office right now. No way."

"Betty won't like you playing hooky again," he predicted.

"Who is playing hooky," Shego smiled as she rolled over, propped up her head on a hand, and looked down at the redhead. "I'm going to take care of my number one priority, and until we know for certain what is up with….the whole baby thingy, you are going on indefinite leave, too."

"So, no more impromptu vacations," Kim teased.

"Watch it, Kimmie. Or I'll lock you in a cell even you can't get out for the next nine months."

"Is that a challenge," Kim purred, reaching up for her, and pulling her down into her arms.

"I just want you to be okay," Shego murmured against her lips. "After all we have gone through, I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you now."

Kim chortled. "We're heroes. What could happen?"

Shego sputtered, shoving her back to gape at her.

"What did you call me? What was that?"

Kim rolled out of bed, laughing so hard she almost fell when she stumbled to the bathroom.

"Dibs on the bathroom!"

"Hey! Get back here!"

"Face it, Shego," she laughed, the door slamming behind her. "You saved the world. Maybe the galaxy! My _Great Blue_ Shego is a heeeeeeee-rooooooooo," she laughed from behind the door.

Shego's wordless howl of disgust was far more incomprehensible.

**KP**

"You misled them," Vakaui frowned at the now slender vixen that lounged beside him on board the Etheral, the Great Lady's personal ship.

"Not….completely," the seemingly fragile anthro told her mate. "Consider, I know my daughters more than you, or they realize. Young Kimberly is still far too impulsive, and prone to taking unnecessary chances. Shego is yet an indolent, and often indifferent creature at her best."

"Yet they are….?"

"Now charged with raising the life-spark I helped them create with their own love for one another. Being so charged with an allegedly important offspring will temper, and eventually hone the more honorable aspects of their personalities if they believe they are raising the next leader of the united worlds they now unknowingly guide."

"Still, my Lady," the silver fox sighed. "I don't understand. Why not tell them that Lady Shego is the true leader of the M'Kandii worlds rather than…..?"

"I have my reasons. Chief of which is that Shego as she is now might well flee that obligation placed upon her. By preparing her daughter for that role, which she will take over in due time, she will become the very leader that her galaxy requires. Especially with her very remarkable mate's aid."

"I see. You remain far more clever than I, Lady," the fox admitted.

"I don't think you are so slow, my dear friend," the apparent fox smiled. "I believe you were the one that detected the new Lady's rise in the first place, and directed my gaze to her in time for us to send a ship to aid her when she required it."

"As you say," he murmured, and stroked the soft fur of the female before him.

"Now, my love. Enough talk. Show me the affection I know you hide behind that dour mask. It is going to be a long trip using this old vessel, and for once I am in no hurry."

Vakaui gave a purely masculine chortle as he pulled his lover into his arms, and reminded her of a time when she was but a young vixen on a world very far from where she now ruled. It was, she decided, a very nice memory.

_Never the End…_


End file.
